Insignia
by MimiMaku
Summary: Everyone is born with their marks, their Insignia; it's what makes them unique. The thing is that their soulmate has the same exact Insignia, and it's not like you can instantly fall in love with them once you see it. Love is painful, and the closer you happen to get, both physically and emotionally, the more pain there is. SasuNaru, slight OOC, AU. Yaoi, lemon when I get there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my new story **_Insignia_, **and if you haven't already please go read my existing one. **_  
_

**Reviews are what I live for, so please please PLEASE review- even if it's a silly one-worded thing!**

**********_Disclaimer_: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone is born with a mark, a tattoo, _an Insignia. _Technically you could say that their Insignia's define who they are, but that's not how I see it. Everyone is born normally, their feelings and personalities or tastes aren't affected by their Insignias, it's just that you could say they _determine_ who you are; or will be.

You see, people aren't born with fingerprints. Evolution has decided that we don't need them. Our marks are the only thing that can properly identify us in the Justice system, the Medical department, and just about anything else you can think of. Blood, over time, has been unfaithful to the testing. It's always been this way, people being born with Insignias, but _now _is the time that scientist have decided it was reasonable. Well, now being within the last century.

Each individual's Insignia is special, unique to their selves. The only thing is that your soulmate, the being you will spend the rest of eternity with, shares the _exact _marking as you. It's a fact that being in love and having a soulmate is most likely the best feeling and happening that occurs in our lifetimes, but it's not as simple as _'Oh, I think I'll ask Medical to look up my match and then we will be in love forever and ever!' _ People cannot just ask our Medical system to match our Insignias', well, unless they had a very large amount of money. They have to _earn _it.

You could find out who your soulmate was, but that doesn't mean you would instantly fall in love. It takes time, just like any normal friendship, and the hard thing is that the closer you get personally, and this accounts for a little of the physical side, to your Mate, the more _hurt _and _pain_ you feel.

It's quite a terrible experience, if you ask me. Hardly worth it. I would be perfectly content with being alone for the rest of my life, it's just that I wouldn't want to experience death before necessary.

I checked my phone, knowing already that there would be no missed calls or text messages, waiting for my Uncle to text me back. I paced back and forth in my room, my ADHD kicking in and my need to fidget becoming _extremely _strong.

Jumping at the sudden vibration in my hand, I quickly unlocked my phone and hastily read the message. _'Naruto, I'm sorry for such a late reply. Jiraya said that he was able to convince your Granny Tsunade to get you the spot at the State's finest dance corporation, UDA. I hope you know that it stands for United Dance Attractions.' _ I sighed, slightly annoyed at his condescending comment towards the end but so very relieved that I was able to get into UDA. It has been my dream, no, my _goal _for the past three years.

Replying with many 'Thank you's to my Uncle Kakashi I went into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I frowned in disgust at the sight of myself, but smiled gently at the known fact that I was _finally _good enough for more than just my Grandma, Uncle and not-blood-relative.

"That's enough for you today Mr. Uzumaki." I whispered to myself as I frowned once more at the sight of my body. I began to turn away, my eye catching on my mark and stopping me. The outline of what looks similar to a ping-pong paddle was filled with a swirl covering the circular area of it. I wish Insignias were colored and not just black and white pictures that I will _never _understand. My Insignia was located on the back of my right shoulder, although they can be located anywhere.

_No matter how much muscle I gain or weight I lose I'll never be happy. I wish I could get rid of this darn mark. I _hate _it. _

I grazed my fingers over it, the skin underneath the mark darker and more sensitive than the rest of my body. I shuttered at both the feeling and memories it gave me, pulling out of my thoughts and quickly leaving to rest.

_I should never have tried to burn it off._

* * *

_Oh my God._

I looked up as soon as I got into the concert hall, my eyes catching all of it in one big swoop. "I-Is this really where I'll be performing? It's not even _close _to the area I had to cover before I came here!" I said aloud to no one in particular. The assistant next to me confirmed that yes, this was a big change, and yes, if I was Naruto Uzumaki I would be performing here tomorrow night. "I can't believe this man..." I muttered in reply.

He let me up onto the stage, opening his arms as he stood out to the open area where the crowd would be to state the obvious that this stage was to be mine for the rest of today. They had cameras on every angle of the million dollar structure to record me. It was not for public use, it was simply so that the background dancers could go with my flow; they would just dance around me, they would not actually come into _any _contact with me. I was solo, and I always would be.

I stepped up from the steps on the side of the platform, my golden Nikes soundless and slow as they stepped down. I was wearing worn and faded maroon jeans, special for dancers as it was baggy in the thigh area and very slim towards my ankles, a plain white tee accompanied by a navy vest that had a hoodie and my usual diamond stud in my right ear. A lot of people ask me why I always dress so professional for something as simple as practicing, but I say the same thing every time; I need to look my best whenever I'm dancing.

I started doing some simple exercises, testing how the floor tangoed with my shoes and getting used to the feel for the place. It was a lot of area to cover, but it wasn't something I couldn't accommodate to. The great thing about being solo is that I can change my routine whenever I want to anything I want with no worries of other people. It allowed me to do a different routine every single time; hence the need for the cameras.

I ran from the middle of the stage to the post on the far left side, running very quickly, propelling myself up as far as I could go, flying back off of it and flipping before I landed softly onto the ground.

_I'm gonna like this setup. _

I did a few more practice stunts to help myself adjust to the area, working on actual steps after I plugged my headphones in and moved to the rhythm I was showing off for.

After about five hours of practice with a few breaks I was sweating a tad too much for comfort, the scars on my face more visible as more moisture collected on my face. I sat against one of the pillars to the far sides of the stage and closed my eyes for a moment, opening them to spot the technical part of everything behind the side.

Well, sticking in a cord to the speakers and blasting it couldn't be too bad, right?

I put on something completely opposite from the house music and dubstep that normally played on these types of stages and let my head fall back at the comfort of Sleeping With Sirens, my favorite rock band.

I jumped around and played air guitar to the music, forgetting that there was a camera and that some members from the Japan section of UDA were coming at any moment to watch my practice before the concert in the coming hours.

I was jumping and doing something most rockers would know as the Lucker Stomp when my shoulder twitched violently and I spazzed out and onto the ground.

_What was that? I should really stop trying to do these moves I look stupid doing._

Turning off the music after losing my harsh buzz I sighed and decided to practice my routine once more before calling it a day and heading home.

* * *

"Now make room in your hearts because baby, you're gonna love me!" My intro played, a simple female robotic voice that was followed by background dancers appearing on stage and music beginning to play; it was my cue to get out there.

_Naruto, don't make yourself seem like a loser. Show them that you can do what you say you can. _

I sprinted onto the stage, closing my eyes and jumping in the center as I prepared myself for the amount of people I was about to perform in front of and waited for the beat to drop. As it came, my final jump turned into a front flip that ended in a _very _heavy and strong landing, something I called a _pound _and was perfectly in sync with the _**boom **_of the song. I kept my smile up, my performance beyond stellar compared to the practice I tore up yesterday.

The stage is where I belonged, where I lived, where I _thrived._ I saw enough people here that the whole in my heart was temporarily filled by their love for me, their _want _for me. Even though most of them didn't know who I was, it was enough. It was the reason why I would trade any 'Mate' for their love, the reason why I don't mind being alone. No matter what anyone else would offer me, I would give _anything _to have this feelings all the time.

The feeling that I really am loved, wanted. That I am a person, a someone. That I am enough.

My performance was almost over, my finale coming up as I walked back slowly, grinning and keeping my hands out to the stage as I always did to show my love. My eyes scanned over the crowd, something catching my eye as I did so.

_Is that... a _ping pong _paddle? _

As soon as the thought popped up into my head my vision swirled slightly, a headache coming on as I forced my smile to remain strong.

_I can't worry now, I have to continue. This is your biggest show yet, Naruto. You can't mess it up; not for you, not for _them.

I went through the last of my routine, my breathing easy as the relief and happiness shrouded all of my concerns and worries. I was, for once, in complete and total _bliss _as I stared out to the people I liked to call my strange family. Everything seemed so..._perfect._

Yeah, I'll take this over any Mate instantly.

Once the lights went dormant and the minor dancers scurried off into the black I walked back stage, my headache coming back into mind and my eyesight swimming again. I almost tripped over my foot, gracious for the wall next to me as some random assistant handed me my water. I tried to swallow it down in attempt to hopefully wash away what I thought to be dehydration, the act not helpful in the least. I closed my eyes as I now panted in attempt to keep up with my body, whatever overcoming me too strong to be changed by my pure will.

I fought against my instincts and peeled my eyes ajar, immediately regretting the choice as soon as I made it.

_The ping pong paddle..._

The view of the tattoo or mark that looked _way _too familiar popped into my brain, my senses on alert as I began to search around frantically for something I wasn't yet sure of. With the movement pushing my limits, I attempted to waddle over to take a seat to cool off when my shoulder twitched yet _again,_ the sudden jerk forcing me to fall and rest in the black.

* * *

**Wow, please review! **

**IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME.**

**Thank you AngelBunnyluvr for being a good beta~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**This chapter is not my best, and not nearly what is to come, but I hope you enjoy!**

**********Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**Also, remember that reviewing is like winning the lottery to me.**

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Um, _pardon me?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha is the guy you want, no, _need _to impress." Uncle Kakashi said to me as he casually sipping his tea. We were currently sitting at a Starbucks, something that kept most of Konoha awake during the day.

I chuckled, taking a drink of my own from a frappachino he ordered me. "I don't _'need' _to do anything I don't want to, Kakashi."

"Oh well I thought you wanted to continue your life as a dancer and progress through the stages of fame; _my fault._"

Sighing annoyingly at his sarcasm I agreed to his statement and opened up to his _oh-so-wise _words. He smiled through his doctor's mask, something I never saw him without, and continued with his point of discussion. "Sasuke Uchiha is the CEO of the UDA branch in Japan, the one that may or may not have come to see you the other night while you performed, which you did a marvelous job of may I add."

Grinning wholeheartedly as I took full advantage of the bonus of the compliment I urged him to go on. "I don't actually know if he actually showed that night. They said that it was his choice based on the footage of your rehearsal the day before and that it was not to be released until his final decision was presented on Monday. However, I do know that as _the _best manager in the area I was able to convince him to go out for a night to chat with you over some Italian food." I stared at him in shock, my jaw dropping and hitting the straw of my drink painfully as I tried to digest the news.

"Him, as in Sasuke Uchiha? You...YOU GOT SASUKE UCHIHA TO EAT DINNER WITH ME OH-" At this point I was standing up and shouting, embarrassing the older man and I as he sighed and got me to settle down. "You are the best, Kakashi. I don't know anyone else who manages to be the chilled out doctor-manager-guardian like you do!"

"Maybe because there is most likely not someone else with that title,"

"Whatever! Accept a compliment for once." I smiled, laughing out of nowhere after a few seconds of silence like a madman from my glee. "What's the catch?"

"The only thing I ask of you is that you explain to me why I found you passed out in your room yesterday and why you didn't wake up until this morning." I held my mouth open as if I were going to explain, my mind at a blank as to what to say exactly.

"I don't know." He gave me his look of doubt and I gave in, yet again, and explained what had happened the night before yesterday. "...and then I woke up in my apartment this morning when you called me. I don't know how I got there, but I'll give Neji a call and ask him about it. I think he might've had something to with it."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, his arms crossing and his face still as he seemed to be trying to conjure a reasoning for the incident. "Naruto, I know that I didn't exactly _raise _you, and I know that no one really did, but I do recall having several in depth conversations with you."

_Yeah, I know this too. There's no way I could forget being abandoned for all those years._

"Get to the point, please? If you've talked with me so much you must know that I'm not much for going back to all of that,"

"Yes yes I do. What I'm trying to get is that I'm pretty sure I know what you're point of view on meeting your other half is, am I correct?"

"Well I guess that depends on what you're gonna say, huh?"

He sighed from frustration, his eyes warning me to cut out the sarcasm or he'll just get up and leave. I complied to avoid the latter. "You really don't want to meet your soulmate, do you? Or is it that you don't give a care about the inevitable?"

"What does it matter?"

"Have you considered that you've crossed paths already?" The statement surprised me, my eyes wide and my body at a halt.

"You cannot be serious, Kakashi."

"As serious as can be, Naruto. That seems to be what it is. Your crossing may not have been direct, but it has arrived and it is more physical than emotional right now. You have one of the rarer and harsher meetings, my little blondie. Most people don't even feel it when they meet their destined other, yet you have not even directly met the person and you've been harmed by the connection. You're going to be a luckier one,"

"A_ luckier _one? How the hell is more pain _luckier?_" I retorted. He sighed, closing his eyes and sipping his tea to avoid the answer. "I need an answer, Kakashi."

"Love is not gained without pain, just like in all relationships. If it somehow is, it's not true. The more pain you go through, the greater the love is. That's what they say, at least."

I scoffed at his ridiculous answer, getting up and heading over to the trash. He followed quickly behind me, obviously having more to say. "Naruto, you _know _you have to accept this at one point. The more you avoid this, the sicker you'll get. Is that what you want, huh? To have to quit dancing just because of something stupid?" I stopped, turning and staring at him with a seriousness that was rare for me.

"Then how do you propose I act about this?"

"Accept it when the time comes. You already know that you've seen them somewhere, so now all is left is to meet them." We walked to his car, a simple charcoal Mustang convertible with beige leather interior and an _amazing _sound system.

After we got into the car and he began to pull out of the parking lot, I spoke my peace. "And how exactly do I find this person?" He smiled, putting his sunglasses on as he began to drive on the bridge.

"You don't."

* * *

"Naruto, put the bowtie on." I ignored my Uncle's demand, tucking my plain white button-down into my black denim dance jeans, pushing a studded belt through the loops and slipping some boat shoes on. Once again, he tried to get me to put a darn bowtie on. One again, I ignored him. I put a chain wallet into my pocket and tried to fix my hair as Kakashi stood angrily next to me.

I was putting on some cologne when red silk was shoved into my chest roughly. "Put this damn bow on, Naruto. For crying out loud you're going to have dinner with _Sasuke Uchiha, _not Neji or Jiraya." Reluctantly, I sighed and put on the bow, mumbling and grunting under my breath as I did so.

"We have to go or we'll be late, Naru." The masked man urged me out of the door and into his car.

"Don't call me Naru!"

* * *

We stepped into the lobby and went over to the receptionist at the five-star hotel, Kakashi stating our business and setting us on our way to his suite.

_Even the walls look more expensive than my entire apartment!_

We got into his floor, my head focused on all of the decor around me as we walked. Only when Kakashi knocked did it hit me that finally, I was going to have dinner with the _CEO_ of _UDA!_

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. I'm-"

"Nice to meet you, Hatake Kakashi. If you don't mind, I'd like to have this evening _alone _with Mr. Uzumaki. Is that all right?" He cut him off, his eyes focused on his hands more than Kakashi himself.

"That would be okay aswell. Please contact me if you have any problems." The gray haired man stepped aside, and as he revealed a dark haired, tall and _flawless _man before me, I felt my heart twitch violently at the sight.

He held out his hand, my twitched turning into smothering. "Nice to meet you, _Naruto." _

I grabbed his hand, shaking it before I brought it back as if I had been singed, a deep and sharp pain wringing up my arm.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ _Stop it, Naruto! You're going to blow this!_

I tried to shake the pain off, closing my eyes and prying then back open to see the man in front of my grabbing his wrist almost painfully. "Mr. Uchiha, are you al-"

"I'm fine, just a cramp." He seemed to give it a final squeeze before moving aside and welcoming me into his _ginormous _suite. "Come, have a seat."

Shutting the door behind me I followed him into the dining area, almost afraid to touch anything in fear it might crumble beneath my dirty touch.

_I don't deserve to be here. I don't _belong _here._

We both sat down across from each other, a plate of sushi arranged neatly for two. The pain in my arm slithered up to my shoulder, the pain similar to a burning sensation that I had to live through.

We began talking, occasional bites of food and sips of drinks in between the almost normal conversations. We discussed likes and interest, personalities and goals, hopes and _dreams. _All of it was pretty normal, nothing too interesting coming about until he mentioned my dancing.

"You seem to live purely for the stage, Naruto." He said before he took another piece of sushi into his mouth. I nodded with a smile, feeling a warmth in my chest sprout from the topic. "Surely it won't last you long; the pay and work is not worth the hassle."

I smiled wider as I responded. "If there's one thing you're wrong about it's that, Mr. Uchiha. I'd give my _life _for the stage, for the _fans; _to feel the pure bliss that comes from the satisfaction of their cheers and claps. To feel like I _am _someone to someone's life."

He stopped all his movements, looking at me with the blankets face I have ever seen. "Interesting."

_What the _fuck _Naruto! Look at what you've done! Oh you just blew it! Great job! _

"Please, call me Sasuke." He mentioned before urging me to continue on my thoughts on dancing. The more I did so, the hotter my Mark would singe my skin.

After about twenty minutes of non-stop conversation of my career his watch went off. He pulled back his left sleeve to check his large Rolex, and that's when I felt a dagger plung through my chest.

_My Insignia; it's him! Oh my god. What the hell do I do? It hurts! I'm in need of a doctor, my heart is bleeding to death and my Mark is burning me alive. Please, help me!_

I stared at his wrist and couldn't help but grab my shoulder, wincing loudly and trying to remain calm. He looked up at me, his face scrunching up and his hand grabbing his wrist again.

_"It's you." _

* * *

**It's a small cliffy, but I _like _it.**

**Please please PLEASEEE review! It's the blood in my veins!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! **

**I'm super late, I know! But I had a writer's block and I was working on finishing my other story but now I give this to you!**

**************Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**As always, please review! It helps me so much!**

* * *

I took a deep breath, both of us staring at each other awkwardly as we recalled both of our outbursts.

_This is not what was supposed to happen. Oh god, what's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to my _career?_ I can't lose this job right now! I'm not even attractive! Oh my god, he's a guy too! Like, how is this happening? This isn't; nope. It's not really. Okay Naruto, just keep quiet and if it stays that way for more than a minute get the hell out of here! _

He coughed, breaking the silence in some weird way. "I think it'd be better if we just pretended this never happened," He explained as he pulled his sleeve down and stared at the sushi. "I don't want to, uh..."

"I feel the same way. It was nice eating with you, Sasuke." I stood up, clearing my throat before I held my hand out. We shook hands, and I stared at him once more before exiting his suite. "I await your answer to UDA."

I began to jog onto the sidewalk when I was out of the hotel, going into the darker part of town as I did so. When I arrived at a run-down, locked up building that looked like it has been foreclosed I unlocked the cheap, worn metal lock and stepped into my first dance academy.

This was where I started off dancing, something that was once just a silly little hobby in some strange world. I never even imagined that I would be where I am now, and hopefully even further, but a while ago the owner died. I never liked him, his name being Kabuto Yakashi, but he ended up leaving me the key to the place in his will as it had been payed off. Now it was a place I came to reminisce on memories and calm myself. It was the one place no one could bother me. I could completely shut myself out and away from the world, as it was mine and mine _alone_.

As much as I hated being lonely, I _loved _to be alone. It was a weird phrase I said, but nonetheless true than what it meant.

I screamed and jumped about, relieving some stress and frustration on the torn punching bags. I wore myself out until I was drenched in sweat and forced to slide down and lean against the wall opposite large, rustic windows.

The moonlight flooded in, allowing me to calm myself and catch my breath.

_What the hell are you going to do, Uzumaki? This is not what you wanted, what you _needed. _Not only is he such a large part in your dancing career, but he is the reason why you might literally _die! _You know that you have to eventually meet and confront him again or else you'll get physically sick until you wither away. You know this yet you continue to try and convince yourself you don't need him, don't _want _him. Oh god, I'm addressing myself in second person; I need to stop. See, this is why I don't have friends! Just imagine what would happen if you said these things aloud!_

"You are saying these things out loud." I jumped and turned to see the very man who startled me, groaning as his silver hair shone in the white light. "Hello my little fox." He stated with a smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes as I relaxed.

"I'm your guardian, Naruto. I knew about this place ever since Mr. Yakashi died and I felt that it was fitting for you. This place is what you need, and I'm not the type of person to decrease your health because of a small little fragment like this." He walked over and stood on the banks of the stream of light, part of his face highlighted while others were shaded. It reminded me of a fancy and expensive portrait you would see in modeling agencies.

"That's very kind of you, Kakashi. I always knew you were the coolest guy ever." I chuckled to myself as I thought of the many times Kakashi was more of a friend than a parent.

"So, Naru; why are you here? I've also noted that this is your little stress ball." He looked out the window, staring into the distance as we talked.

I sighed. "I met my Soulmate."

The air filled with an absence and a tension both light and heavy at the same time, something indescribable about the whole scene. I could practically feel his eyes digesting me through my skin, his inner doctor poking out after-hours. His lungs were calling to him, just _begging _him to speak his peace and ask me what I knew he was going to.

"Sasuke fucking Uchiha has to be _my _Soulmate, Kaka. _Sasuke Uchiha, _president of Japan's UDA. Like, really? They couldn't give me someone else?" I let the words out in an exhale, a weight being semi-lifted from my shoulders. I opened my eyes lazily, looking out the window as Kakashi had done before. "And the worst part is that I don't want a Soulmate, _especially_ not him. Not now, not when _he's _the one who is going to judge if I'm going to be big or not."

The older man winced as if it hurt to even hear the words, shaking his head as he put his index and his thumb on his chin. "Naruto...I honestly couldn't see this coming. It's _very _unfortunate that it had to be him, but I want to know more. Tell me how it happened, what happened, and how you and him both responded to it? Also, where was his Mark?"

After explaining the situation to him, he winced harder this time.

_Great, Naruto; you've only made the situation worse. Congratulations, dumbass._

"That is _not _how it normally goes, Naru. That is also not how it should've gone, either. You both are going to have to accept this, but both of you are sort of ignoring this! Do you _realize _the severity of this situation? Because I don't think you do; you're playing this off as if it was a _game!_" He sighed heavily, gripping the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and re-thought his words. "All I'm trying to say is that people _die _from things like this, Naruto. And as bad as this may seem, people fantasize about their Soulmates for a reason; it's the most rewarding thing there is besides, well..._sex_." He restated in a much calmer tone.

I stood slowly, grabbing the shoes that somehow had flown into a hole in the wall and putting them on as I walked past him. I stopped when I was standing next to him, staring ahead as I said my peace. "This is coming from a man who has never had a Soulmate." I felt guilt weld up in my chest as I walked away, but the feeling of accomplishment overpowered it.

_I'd trade places with Kakashi if I could. I don't need anyone, no one needs me. No one _wants _me. _

I stared up at the moon, closing my eyes and exhaled softly before going on my way home.

_Sasuke Uchiha is going to hate this just as much as I do once he figures out how messed up I am._

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The petite woman called out to me as I stood, following her into a meeting hall where I would find out just how much _Mr. Uchiha _liked my performance and practice. She gestured to a chair, telling me to sit and wait as they would be here shortly. When she was gone, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and sunk back into my chair as minimally as I could to still retain my professional look.

I hadn't seen Kakashi since last night, and since it was noon and a very important meeting, I felt beyond guilty for my words last night.

_There is too much for me to keep up with right now. I don't need this stress, ya know? Naruto, stop addressing yourself in other persons! Oh god, you're doing it again. Wait!_

Before I could continue my painfully stupid thoughts a few bosses waltzed into the room, Sasuke being one of them, and I acted on sheer will and sat upright in my chair and tried to avoid my subconscious panicking. Just to my luck, the very devil that underwent most of my stress was sitting directly across from me on the other side of the table; his look superficial and almost _too _professional.

'_It's fake,' _My conscious bothered me.

_Shut up, other Naruto. _

"Mr. Uzumaki," The CEO of UDA in the West division of America, Asuma Sarutobi, began. "We have carefully reviewed your actions and statements with your dances and have come to a conclusion. Ultimately, these all go through Sir Uchiha, as you know, and it is of my utmost honor to let him voice our decision."

_Geez, why is he such a big deal? Aren't they both CEOs? _

As he cleared his throat, he looked directly at me, his dark pools boring straight _through _me.

He was trying _not _to look at me.

'_I told you so. He needs you just as much as you need him.' _My subconscious rattled on again.

I pushed the silly thoughts to the back of my mind as I closed my eyes, the pressure and pain of the situation and my shoulder too much to deal with, much less needing to _focus _on the very man who is supposed to live happily ever after with me. I gulped, preparing for the words to hit me.

"We will _not_..." His baritone stated, my ears plugging up and my heart shriveling as I tried to retain the still posture I held. "...be letting you go." My ears perked up, my head staying down as I let my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki. I hope to see you again..._soon._" I stayed in the same position as one-by-one my new_ bosses _proceeded out of the meeting area, shutting the door with a gentle click.

I sucked in a breath, my knuckles white as they gripped onto the chair I sat in.

_I did it. _

I slid my rolling chair back slowly, standing up and closing my eyes. My hands slid over my face, shielding me from the outside for a second.

_I fucking did it! I made it into UDA!_

I smiled, my bright canines piercing through the cracks of my fingers and my chuckles beginning to sprout.

I did it. I finally, _finally _made it to the big stages.

I cheered softly to myself, my eyes glistening from the tears brimming my oceans of blue as I let my hands fall to the side.

"I made it. I finally made it, dad." I whispered as the salty drops that were clinging to my bottom lashes threatened to fall. "I will finally make you proud, otosan."

"That's certainly something to say after you've been signed a deal with the largest attractional company in the world." A sharp, deep baritone broke into my little bubble, my head spinning around to see a pale raven-haired man casually standing by the doorway. My shoulder twitched ruthlessly, my nails digging into my palm as I clenched my fist to balance out the hurt.

He was staring at the floor for a while, messing with his watch as I stared at him. "When did you even get in here?"

"There is such a thing as a door, _dobe._" He straightened out the edge of his sleeve, pulling it tightly before crossing his arms and gazing up at me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, eyebrows coming together as a result of the insult.

"You're obviously familiar with Japanese, or else you wouldn't have just called your father otosan just a minute ago. Am I wrong?" His face was as still as a piece of glass in a frame, his body fragile but his words lethal. I caved, muttering a whatever as his eyes smirked for him and he walked over to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sasu-"

"_Mr. _Uchiha." Every one of his words came out as a fact, as an _order. _None of them ever held any emotion or regard towards anyone else but himself.

_How the hell is he supposed to be my Soulmate? You've gotta be shitting me! He's as cold as a piece of ice! I swear, the minute he's my _boss _he has to turn into some pompous asshole! _

"And I came back to this room because I forgot my briefcase." I scoffed, leaning onto the table with my head between my arms as I tried to deal with this _different _Sasuke than I had met the night before.

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled without thinking.

His briefcase was set onto the table far too harshly to be an accident and I couldn't lift my head to see what he was doing; all I knew was that he was angry. "Listen, _Naruto. _I'm your boss now, _okay? _I can't be your friend, and even if I could I live on the other side of the world." I could feel the air shift around me as he walked to me, his presence powerful and strong as he leant over to my ear. "So stop acting like I give a care about you and just..." He stuttered, something that he was _obviously _not used to. My shoulder burnt the most it ever had as I waited for him to finish.

When he never did, he sighed in defeat and the air seemed safe to breathe again, something I took advantage of.

_It's not just affecting me, is it? It's almost physically_ impossible_ to hate each other. _

I heard the door open, and before he made his fancy way out he muttered some last words to me. "I live on the other side of the world, Naruto. No matter how much my body or your body says that we need to stay around each other it is physically impossible. Just remember that, and don't come searching for me; this never even happened."

_Well...shit. What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HelloHello! Early update to make up for things!**

******************Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE EARTH NADA._**

**Hope you enjoy and make sure to leave me a review- it feeds me!**

* * *

I put my hands up, closing my eyes as the salty drops of sweat dripped off of my face. The crowed cheered, the lights dimmed and the backdrop changed. I let my arms fall to my sides, jogging backstage and accepting the Gatorade my assistant Neji handed me. I felt my shoulder twitch when I began walking to the main office, my body pausing to comment to the smaller man next to. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

His eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat and told me he was in the office. I groaned, asking if I was needed by anyone. He nodded, pointing to the building my Mate was in.

I opened the door, using the end of my shirt to wipe the sweat from my face before letting it go and locking eyes with the raven. "Neji told me you needed to see me?" He motioned to the door behind me, and despite the bother of my Mark I did as he requested. "So what did you want?" I asked afterwards.

He held a manila folder out to me, his eyes refusing to meet mine as I took it from him. I let it open in my hands, skimming through the papers before closing it angrily. "What the hell is this?"

He sighed, a pale hand shoved into one of the pockets of his dark slacks before he explained. "It's a folder we found hidden in one of our main manager's office back in Japan's extension of UDA."

"Well I can see that," I retorted. "It's all in Japanese. Why would someone have pictures and notes, just of me, in a folder? Why was it even hidden? What does it say?" I questioned one after another, my words coming out too fast and just annoying the taller man as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you would've let me finish you would have an answer, dobe." He exhaled. "We found it in his office because he died from a car accident recently. He was an older man, in his forties, and often never explained anything he did to anybody. We never really bothered to ask anyway, because whatever he did it was always _spectacular. _That being said, whenever he did something in secret, it always had a meaning to it.

"It talks about your general information, such as date-of-birth, hair and eye color, identification number, etc. It talks about your behavioral information, and it contains pictures of you doing random things, which suspects that he had someone investigating you. It also talks about your family," My ears perked up at that, the sentence squeezing my heart.

_What could he want with my family? What did he know? What did Sasuke _read?

"It doesn't say much there, however. It starts talking about their general information, and it is shared with only one picture of the both of your parents together, and then it stops at the subtitle _'Job Information'_. We tried to search them, but it seems like we were just as unsuccessful as he was. That man had ties and connections, so however he had gained that information is beyond our normal resources." He was looked at me when I looked up, my heart beating in my ears as we held each other's gaze for a few seconds.

I looked down after our moment was over, clearing my throat before speaking. "Why are you giving it to _me_?"

"We no longer need it and this information is all yours, anyhow. I felt it right to give it to you. That's all; you can go now." He turned his back to me to rest his hands on the sill of the window exposing the stage, his hands clenching as I turned to open the door. I stopped, closing the door quietly and heading over to him.

I rested my hand around his left wrist where his Mark was, the action startling him and causing him to freak out and slap me. It wasn't hard, just a small movement, but it stung and I gripped my cheek. I looked to him, his hand still in the air and his eyes wide yet again; he looked like a scared and confused puppy. "You're a terrible liar to me, ya know?"

His eyes returned to normal as his hand dropped, his face hardening instead of softening. "You act like you know who I am," He bit back with a scowl.

I chuckled, my hand going to rest above my heart. "Kokoro; heart. That's why you're here." He scoffed, turning his head to stare out of the dim window in order to avoid me. "Stop trying to deny it, Sasuke. We haven't seen each other in three months and it's _bothering _you just as much as it is to me. No matter what you say or do, you can't avoid the feelings." I gulped and stared at the ground, regretting my words once they came out.

_Stop saying pointless things, Naruto. He doesn't care; nobody does. Nobody likes you, and nobody will. That's why he doesn't even want to be _close _to his Mate; he knows how fucked up you are._

"Leave."

"I mean, why else would you travel halfway across the world? You could've just mailed the folder to me with a sticky note explaining what is was, but _no; _you traveled here to hand it to me in person so you could calm yourself for another five months. That's the only reason-"

"Would you _shut up?_" He spat out brutally. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenched and his temper exposing itself for a brief moment. "I already told you, _twice_, that we were to never speak of it again! Yet all you fucking do is bring it back up like, like...like it _matters!_ Don't you get it; it doesn't matter to me! _You _don't matter to me!" The dark-haired man had his arms spread out of anger, his nostrils flaring a bit.

We both turned at the notice of a soft light spreading into the darker room, the door open and exposing an embarrassed and slightly confused Neji. Sasuke grabbed his tie and readjusted it, turning sharply on his heels and letting out a heavy breath. "Get the fuck out, _Naruto_." He bit quietly. I sucked my teeth, walking out of the room and pushing past my assistant roughly.

"Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Uchiha. Do you need anything?"

"No," He sighed. "Just get out of the office and learn to knock." Neji did as he was told.

Another meeting like this happened four months later, this time no wild Nejis appearing. Then again three months after that, and another two months after that. I was fed up with his stupid charades, yet relieved, and I let out the smoke of my cigarette as I hugged my jacket.

Someone grabbed my stick of poison, dropping on the ground and stomping it out. I looked over to my right, the sight of silver hair causing me to frown; I wasn't in the mood for people.

"You aren't the type to smoke, Naruto, so what's up?" He leaned against the brick of my apartment building next to me, his eyes closing as his breath turned into fog and floated up. I kept my eyes trained on the road in the distance, the snow slowly building up on the sides of it.

"I was just trying something new." I replied in a flat tone.

"You only get like this when something's on your mind, Naru. Tell me what's crammed up in that brain of yours." He told me in response.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I tried to get rid of the headache I had.

_Cigarettes really are terrible._

"I hate how Sasuke is ignoring me like nothing is going on, but he comes back sooner everytime and I know that soon enough, we aren't going to be able to stay apart. It sucks, Kakashi, and I hate it; I wish I didn't need to worry about it," I mumbled. He chuckled softly, turning to face me.

"I had a Soulmate once." I turned to look at him, my eyes trained on his closed ones. "She was my best friend when we were younger, and I didn't even know it was her the whole time. We never saw each other's Marks, so we never _physically _knew all seven years we knew each other. When I had just turned nineteen, she was eighteen, and we had gone to the beach for the first time together. That's when we saw each other's Marks, and that's when we both had told each other that it's what we had both always thought was right.

"A week later we got married, and since we were so close already, there was virtually no pain. The only things that pained us was saying our vows, kissing, hugging, when we had touched, when we first realized we were supposed to be together, and well..._sex._" He finished.

"So...what happened to her? Why isn't she here with you?"

He smiled through his mask, his eyebrows squishing together in pain as he continued for me. "She died on our honeymoon."

My eyes were wide and glossy from tears, and the silence in the air told me to hug him.

So I did.

_What if...what if Sasuke and I don't work? I mean, Kakashi lost his only Soulmate! Anything could be possible, right? Oh my god, how does that even _feel? _It was bad enough losing my parents, I can't imagine have to deal with a pain like that..._

"Naruto," he squeezed me before letting me go and looking into my eyes, his own gaze serious. "You and Sasuke are going to have to accept this eventually. You're going to start getting sick, like having the flu and losing weight and throw up, the more you _refuse _to deal with this. You both are going to realize this soon enough, now that he's been coming to see you when he really needs; especially that it's been a shorter wait until his next visit. Just because my Mate died it doesn't mean yours will, Naru. You'll be okay. I can promise you that." He smiled when he was finished, tears dripping from my eyes every now and then.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

We said our goodbyes, and once I had seen him leave safely, I went back up to my apartment.

_It's only been two weeks and I miss his presence more than ever._

I sighed as I unlocked my door, shutting and locking it behind me before taking off my shoes and going into kitchen. I opened the fridge, grabbing a can of beer and stilling as I saw a shadow behind me. I set my drink on the counter and turned on the light, sighing as nothing showed up.

_Stop being paranoid, Naruto; He's not even in the country._

I carried it into the bathroom, taking a big swig before setting it down and doing my business. I took off my jacket and shirt, the only thing left on as I stared into the mirror my tanned skin and some sweatpants. I frowned, taking another drink and gripping my skin harshly.

_Still ugly. Still fat._

I punched the wall next to the mirror, not hard enough to break the drywall but hard enough to bruise my knuckles, and walked out of the small space hurriedly. I bust the door to my bedroom open, stilling as I turned on the light to reveal the very man I had been thinking about earlier sitting casually on my bed.

"What the _fuck?_" We stared at each other for a while, my shoulder burning and I gripped it painfully. I forgot that I was shirtless, and I heard him gasp when I did so.

_Great job, Naruto; he saw how ugly you are and now he's going to leave. Why couldn't you just be better so stuff like this wouldn't happen?_

I let my alcoholic beverage rest on top of my dresser as I tried cover up as much skin as I could with my arms. "What the hell are you doing in my house!"

He coughed and stood up, his hand being shoved into his expensive pants nervously. "I can't stand it...being away from you."

"This doesn't explain why you are in my _house_!"

He stepped forward, and I stepped back, and his hand went to my right shoulder. I slapped it away, exposing my Mark accidently. I quickly covered it again, my heart pounding in my ears as I did so. I heard him release a breath. "I'm sorry. I had your address from my records at UDA and I don't have a house yet, so I decided it best to take advantage of my files."

I scoffed and let my hands fall to my sides. I scratched the back of my head with one of my hands with a scowl on my face as I tried to think of what to say. "Next time wait in the living room or something, _teme._" My heart clenched painfully and I closed my eyes tightly because of it.

I felt his cold hand rest on my shoulder and his thumb rub my Mark, an action too sensual and close that caused the area our bodies met to twitch and my hand push his arm away. "It's a little different than mine," He breathed out.

I took my beer off of it's resting place, chugging down the rest of it before trying to force my blush down. "That's because mine is covered by scars," I mumbled as I went to grab another drink. "You can sleep in my room tonight." I yelled to him from down the hall.

_Why me._

* * *

**_my my! Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've been a tad bit busy with my marching band, since I'm a nerd, but I really cannot apologize enough for what you're going to read. I don't know why this chapter is so crappy, but it kind of needs to just happen.  
**

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!**_

**I apologize in advance, but please give me your excellent feedback and as always, ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up face-first on the floor, the cold wood covered in my thick drool. I groaned, sitting up and yawning as I scratched the back of my head from habit. I blinked a few times, wiping the sleep from my eyes and took a moment to look around me and take in my surroundings. There were three cans of beer on the end table next to the couch, something I frowned at, and I remembered that I was shirtless and that I had _company. _

_Yay me. _

I yawned once more as I got up, grabbed the empty articles of trash and dropping them in the recycling bin. I took a glass out of the dishwasher and poured water from my fridge into it. Taking a sip, I grinned at the pleasing cold liquid and chugged the rest down. After setting the glass down I did my morning routine in my bathroom; showering, brushing my teeth, doing my business, etc. When I walked out, already fully dressed, I paused in front of my bedroom door.

I had completely forgotten that Sasuke was here, the only thing reminding me was the sound of his voice on the other side. I waited a few seconds before I grew impatient and curious, and I gently put my ear against the thin wood to get a clearer understanding or his words.

"...Naruto desu." I didn't understand any of it, all of it being in Japanese, but I _did _know my own name, which I might say, was mentioned quite a bit. After a few more seconds I grew tired and slammed the door open, stopping when he turned to face me. Without any words, he hung up and shoved his phone into his pockets quickly.

_Oh my god..._

I could feel my heartbeat in my shoulder, the pain slow and not as strong as I looked him up and down. He was wearing straight grey jeans that almost looked skinny because of his slim frame, a simple white T-shirt hanging loosely around his torso. He was barefoot, probably due to customs in Japan, and I could feel his eyes digesting me as I did to him. I was in black, baggy sweats and a long-sleeved orange shirt due to the soft chill from the weather.

Of course my self-consciousness didn't affect my outfit either, psh. No way.

When I was finished with my stare-down our eyes collided, both of us wincing as our Marks burned in unison; something that would never cease to exist. He coughed awkwardly, the noise pulling our eyes away from each others'. "Good morning."

I replied with the same words, asking if he was hungry and not waiting for an answer before I walked over to the kitchen. He had followed, sitting on one of the stools of the bar-counter and waiting for his food.

It took me about twenty minutes to finish two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese. I set his breakfast in front of him, and then my plate next to his, and hopped onto the counter to eat my meal. He looked at me for a while before digging into his own food, even his way of eating an elegant action.

"Are you leaving today?" I asked in between bites. He waited until he completely finished his meal, setting his fork in the center of his plate before crossing his hands and resting them on the counter.

"No." I rolled my eyes at the broad answer, scoffing and giving him enough of a hint to further explain himself. "I moved here." I choked on the juice I was drinking at his statement, setting my plate down so hard it almost broke.

"_Excuse _me?"

He exhaled softly through his nose, his eyes closed and his face calm. "I moved to the States. I haven't found a home yet, but my job has already been transferred over and I already have a temporary stay." It took me a second to fully understand his words, my heart tightening and my hands ready to pull my hair out.

"Oh no, no no no no NO! You are _NOT _staying here with me! This is my house, for crying out loud! You can't just show up and stay here as you please! You don't even have anything with you!" I hopped off of the counter, shaking my head as I grabbed our dishes and put them in the sink to be rinsed later.

"My bags are in your room; how else would I have changed this morning?"

I laughed very sarcastically and loud, my eyes looking up at the roof and my bottom lip between my teeth. "Sasuke, you...no, just no."

"Do you have a guest room?"

"Dammit Sasuke!" I snapped, huffing with angry eyes as I leant onto the granite with all my weight. "You can't just pretend I don't exist one day and then try to _live _with me the next! I'm so tired, Sasuke. So _fucking _tired! I wish I never even met you, ya know that? Because all you've brought me is emotional turmoil and confusion. Congratulations, _Mr. Uchiha_; you've successfully fucked-up Uzumaki Naruto more than he already is! Is that what you want, huh? To just fuck with me and purposely mess me up so you could watch me fall to your every will and _use _me?!" I was ranting with no proper goal, a few tears managing to escape as my very ironic words just kept spewing out of my mouth. "I don't even want a goddamn 'Soulmate' or 'lover'; all I want is to dance and be left alone." My words came down a few levels, a softer tone revealing itself. "And the worse part is that staying away from you is mentally screwing me up again. I can't deal with this; I don't know how to. I'm sorry."

I ran out of the small space, down the hall and onto the balcony where I locked the door behind me.

_You fucking suck, Naruto. All you ever do is pity yourself and make false allegations against others. You're a liar! A big fat liar to everyone; including yourself. How _pathetic.

"I know...I know..." I whimpered as I sunk down and hugged my knees, my oceans' dams breaking and letting my heart reap in private. "I already know I'm pathetic."

* * *

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I woke up on the cold concrete of my patio. I stood, looking at the range of colors that the sun's setting brought.

'_You slept basically all day Naruto; Kakashi is going to have your head.' _

I went to my sliding glass door, unlocking it before closing it and heading into my room. When I walked in, Kakashi was smiling at Sasuke, who held a deep grimace. They looked at me, Kakashi greeting me as he did so. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I'd stop by to see my little Naru since he wasn't at work today." I mentally cursed myself for forgetting my job, rolling my eyes at his little nickname for me. "But you didn't tell me you had _company._" His eyes took a peek at the raven next to him.

I groaned, putting my hands on my neck as I tried to wake-up even further. "He was hiding in my room when I walked in last night. I didn't even know he was here when we talked."

"Oh?" He looked at Sasuke, his questions directing at him now. "What could you be doing here, _Mr. Uchiha?_"

'_Am I the only one who feels like Kakashi is using a fake tone?'_

"I was transferred here from work, and-"

"Listen _Sasuke_, I'm going to tell you this once and once only, _got it?_" I gulped, backing against the doorframe as I waited for my guardian to continue. "Whether or not you knew it I am a legal doctor, so I have a right to butt into your business as it concerns the very well-being of my son. You and him are supposed to be Soulmates, correct?" He hesitated, and I opened my mouth speak but he never even gave me the chance to. "Right. So stop being such a _child _and own up to what you need to. I realize that it may be a bit of a publicity issue, especially regarding your brother, but even if it's in private this _has _to be resolved." The masked man stood, walking over to me and pushing me forward by neck.

"My little Naru doesn't want this either, so it's not all on you. However, this stupid charade of ignorance and repulsion is only decreasing both of your healths as we speak! I will _not _let you hurt my one and _only _son." My elder released his hold on me, pushing me forward before smiling to us both. "Now if you excuse me, I will be on my way. Naruto, remember that you do have a job you need to attend to tomorrow. Bye bye now!"

We both looked at his back as he went, waiting until we heard the click of the front door before turning to each other. I felt my heart beat a little heavier than normal, my vision swaying as I tried to contain myself and thoughts. The pale man stood, brushing past me and storming off somewhere.

_'What the hell just happened?' _

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Sarutobi would like to see you," A bleach blonde with glasses and light blue eyes called out to me from the sides of the stage, he ponytail neat and her clothing professional yet exposing. I groaned, grabbing the towel from Neji to dry my neck and face of the salty discharge of my body.

I went to the meeting room, leaning against the now closed mahogany door. "You wanted to see me?" Sasuke was standing to the right of Asuma, who was sitting down. Sasuke had somehow managed to become secondary CEO, which was the CEO of the stage setups, decorations, routines and specifics. Asuma was the CEO of the Western district and it's personnel, which included Sasuke.

"Yes. Firstly, I just want to know how your practices have been ever since you have been officially oathed into UDA as a third-star* performer." He was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head; he was never fully professional.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and shrugged. "Normal, I guess. I mean, you guys see everything anyhow. Am I doing something wrong or...?"

"No no no, we just wanted to make sure it wasn't something you couldn't handle." He grinned, waving his hands as a 'no' as he told me so.

"It _is _something you can handle, yes?" This was a certain bastard, his voice sharp and condescending. It was like he was mocking me and my very placement in UDA.

"Well of course it is. Ya know, I could take more than just this; it's not really any different from the first show I did and I could definitely blow your minds if you would let me drive a bigger show." I looked dead at Sasuke as I said this, the corners of my mouth perking up in a sly smirk as I secretly pushed and challenged him.

"Oh?" His right eyebrow rose, a cold and challenge-accepted glare crashing into my own.

"That's actually what I wanted to speak with you about, Naruto. You see, after your first performance we've been getting some calls from a few venues and they like how you represent yourself. Now, they aren't big places, but they are something. If you're willing to step your game up just a bit I'll get Mr. Uchiha to work on the show effects for your new and _improved _routine." I smiled, jumping up and down in my mind.

"I'd be _glad_ to accept this."

"Great! Now Sasuke, I must be heading off; I have to visit Suna. I can't wait for your show!" He smiled gently before standing and walking out. I walked slowly to the raven, our eyes never ceasing to give up our silent stare-down.

"Do a good job, _Sasuke; _this will be a show you won't _want _to miss."

"I'm still your boss, _Naruto;_ I can fire you at _any _time."

I backed away slowly, chuckling as I did so. "When I'm done with this show, even _you_ won't be able to let me go!" I opened the door, letting my smile fall for a second before jogging out of the room. "And just remember; your opinion is not as big of a deal anymore now that you're in my town."

I went back onto the stage, shouting to Neji to play track eight on my playlist as I prepared my show in my head. "But sir! We were working on-"

"Move it everyone! I've decided to change things and this show is going to be at a second-stage level without the popularity!" The pale-haired boss called out to everyone as he walked back to his office, every person running to go do something.

_But of course everyone hustles at his commands. _

The music started, and I began my movements.

_I'll show you what Naruto Uzumaki is really about!_

For the next two and a half weeks I practiced everyday from six in the morning until nine at night with a lunch and a few breaks. Kakashi encouraged me to increase my difficulty and complexity of my stunts, something that required a lot of work. So I put in the extra effort and pulled off the show with brilliance.

Sasuke Uchiha was _still _staying at my house, _still _sleeping in my bed, and _still _eating my food. He only grew colder to me the more I seemed to succeed, and when Asuma had announced that I had moved up a level to second-stage I could practically feel the fire that was fuming from him.

I did another three shows after that, each of the two weeks apart. This actually seemed to improve my dancing and really take it up a level. I was beginning to create moves I had never thought about before and my confidence just kept rising as the more public I became. I kept at my schedule, Sasuke still giving me a cold shoulder and not even _once _congratulating me on a show or improvement.

_Why am I _still _not good enough for him?_

Kakashi barely got the chance to see me, as I was now coming home and passing out on the couch due to the fact that I stopped eating about half of my lunch. I worked harder and pushed myself even further, checking my scale and noticing the drop in my weight.

I had lost thirty pounds in six weeks.

I began to tone my body in between major practices, timing myself and giving me enough time to thoroughly work through my entire show in two days. I heard my music stop, my body halting and turning to find the cause to it. "Naruto,"

"K-Kakashi?" I was breathing heavily, shaking my head slightly before trying to catch my breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my _son,_ you know, that one I haven't seen in a week and a half?" He crossed his arms, his suit perfectly ironed and fitted.

I sighed, walking over to him to give him a big hug. "How are you, Kaka?"

"All is well. What about you? I've been, ah, what do they say? Ah, yes; _worried._" He put his doctor-face on, taking a step back to look me up and down.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You do realize that I'm still your agent and know when you practice and when you perform, right? I think you need to slow it down a bit." I scoffed, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I looked at the ceiling.

"I've been doing this type of practice for weeks now and it's been fine,"

"How are you and Sasuke?" That caught me off guard, my eyes slowly snapping to face him.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Have you been communicating?"

I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat, acting fast to avoid suspicion. "Yeah; living together has made us interact a lot more."

"Uh huh, okay. That's great! I was just worried for my little fox is all; you know how bad you can get when you try to avoid it for this long." I laughed with him, waving and hugging him goodbye as I went back to my routine.

Kakashi visited me at work the next day too, the same thing repeating itself. I smiled as I checked the date on my phone, my bowl of Coco Puffs in one hand as I did so.

Today was the day that I moved up a level and finally, _finally _got to shove it in the Uchiha's face.

It was twenty minutes until showtime, and I downed my cereal quickly before quietly rehearsing a few moves. I did my backflip twist, stumbling back when I landed and seeing spots in my vision. Neji was at my side, helping me up and giving me some water and reassuring that I was fine. I nodded, pushing it to the side as a wrong landing and worked to fix it mentally.

The lights went on and the background performers went out, the crowd cheering in anticipation.

_They're here to see you, Naruto. This show will make you what you need to be. This will make you even with Sasuke; this will make you _perfect.

I waited for my cue before jogging out, the chains on my vest and the spikes on my Converse catching the bright lights. I put my hands up and slowly raised them, the crowd's voice rising with me. The bass was rising, the drop coming soon.

_Here we go!_

I jumped and swung my leg over mid-air, twisting around fully before landing on my toes and crouching down in increments and tutting along with the beat. I did a few smaller moves, a drum line solo coming along into the song. The dancers in the back stopped in their positions, my arms out next to me and my legs kicking out one after another until the pace in the song picked back up. I sprinted, pushing back off of the stepping block in front of me and falling back into the open arms of my back-up dancers.

A pain ran through me, my vision spotting in some places for a few seconds before I blinked it off.

_You will not mess this up. Just keep going; you've done it before, so you can do it now._

I continued with my show, the last minute marker voicing itself through the rhythm and letting me know when to do my backflip. Adrenaline pumped through my, a sudden fatigue floating about and trying to drag me down. I willed it away, getting up on the tallest stage block and letting my head fall forward as the lights fell, all of the dancers' clothes, including mine, lighting up as we prepared for our finish.

The crowd went wild, loving the show so far. I grinned to myself, mirroring the minor dancers' movements until it was time for me to pause and put my back to them, my arms flailing up and the spotlight shining solely on me. My heart was in my throat, my Mark was pulsing and biting at me with hunger, and the fatigue and spots came back to me. I shook my head a bit, trying to ignore the constant bother.

_Let's do it, Naruto!_

I forced myself up, my body in a beautiful arc as I traveled through the air. The black suddenly rushed to me in a way I couldn't stop, the pain overwhelming me and pushing me into the unknown.

* * *

I was at my desk, the annoying cheering and noise coming from the stage to my left irking me. I felt a pang in my wrist, something similar to a snapping of a rubber band on your arm, and flinched at the sudden act. I looked around me, not a blonde hair around me; so why was my Mark acting up? I sighed, dooming it pointless to explain before continuing to type away.

A few minutes later I felt that pang again, this time stronger, and I felt goosebumps travel up my spine and down my arms. I paused what I was doing, a second act certainly not just a side effect. I gazed to the window on my left, getting up to fully observe my Soulmate in action.

He was just a poor little kid trying to reach something almost nobody could.

I felt the pang once more as he stepped onto the tower, bile rising in my throat for a brief moment as my heart clenched.

_He's going to do something idiotic, I can tell. _

His arms went up as his back turned, my wrist throbbing and my gag reflex holding the acidic mixture down where it belonged.

_And it's going to hurt him very badly._

My intuition has never failed me before, but I was pretty darn sure just about anyone could see how horrid the situation's turn-out would be. He pushed off, his form catching my eye.

It was beautiful.

I kept gazing at it, the throbbing of my Mark being forgotten as I waited for him to land. I expected for a grand boom to echo throughout the amphitheatre, but all that filled it was the crush of a body falling flat on the hard stage. The crowd went dead silent, a few seconds passing by before murmurs went about and the background people rushed out to the scene. They shook him to no avail, flipping him over and placing their hands on his chest.

Right when they pump down, I felt a snap in my body and my mind go blank.

Oh how _right _I was.

* * *

***= In big and more professional companies in the Arts they have a set of different stages or ensembles depending on their popularity, excellence and music or routine. Third-stage is basically like third place in a race, but it's the least known stage in UDA. That's all.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for such a lame chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone! You officially have permission to kill me now, I hope you know. Words cannot express how disappointed in myself I am at how late and bad I've been posting these chapters. Two weeks is such a long wait, I feel so bad.**

**Well, the beginning of this chapter is kind of bad as I've had a block for such a long time, BUT the end should be good as it got me over my glacier.**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE! I OWN NADA!_  
**

**As always_, enjoy! _**

**Please please, just please, review and leave me feedback. You guys are the best I could ever ask for. I_ cried_ from joy out of how many followers I'm _still_ getting as an author and for other stories. _It just means so much to me_.**

**_P.S: If you don't get it, the bold lettering will mean it's spoken in another language._**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as best as I could to try and wash away the blur of waking up. The room was dim, thank god, and I was able to fully open my eyes to look around. I was in a hospital gown and lying on a hospital bed, the beep of a heart-rate monitor that was to my right filling the room. To my left was two empty chairs, one that had a jacket of a suit draped over it. I sighed, closing my eyes and attempting to recall why I was in this position.

"You're not constipated, are you?" I opened my blue vessels, smiling gently at the sight of my silver-haired guardian.

"Why do you say that?" He had a coffee in his hand when he sat at the edge of my bed. He took a sip, grinning afterwards.

"Your face was quite constipated," We both laughed together, a nurse coming in at the noise. She checked and recorded some details, letting both of us know that as soon as I was ready to go I could leave. "Naruto," The older man started once she had left.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to tell me why you weren't eating?" My mouth hung open slightly as I realized that I was in the hospital because of a mess I created. I didn't have an answer, sighing and running my hands through my hair out of slight frustration. "Naruto, you really have to be careful. That show was your biggest one and you didn't need to push yourself that far just for that. Everyone loved you, even if you didn't quite finish it."

"Do I still have a job there?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes, Naruto; you do." He turned serious again. "It was your fans that saved your job. Sasuke tried, and almost got the UDA board to agree with his choice, to get rid of your placement or degrade you but you've risen very far up in popularity. They're still rooting for you, Naru. I really just don't know what you were thinking, skipping meals and overworking yourself. I know that sometimes your issues can come in hand but I'm just..." It was his turn to run his hand through his hair, only he held it in place, and sigh before continuing. "I never want to see you in the hospital ever again; not after the last time, when I found you lying on the floor with a lighter in your hand and-"

"Kakashi, _stop._" He complied to the almost order, clearing his throat awkwardly and apologizing.

"Let's go home," I smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So really?! I've only been out for four days? God, it's felt like forever!" I heard a loud voice chirp outside and the snow crunch. I put down my phone, slipping my coat on before heading to open the door. When I turned the knob, I felt that it was already being jiggled open. I pushed on it gently, revealing a relaxed Kakashi and a..._perplexed _blonde?

"What is _he _doing here?" I looked dead at the confused idiot, my eyes narrowing and catching Kakashi doing the same in my peripheral vision.

"What do you mean what is he doing here? It's just Sasuke," The elder stated, his hands hiding in the pockets of his coat. The blonde growled, his shoe playing in the snow.

"I know that's Mr. Uchiha, I'm just asking what my boss is doing in _my_ house?" This earned him widened eyes from both of us, Kakashi's more open than mine.

_What the hell...?_

I was going to ask what he meant when the older man put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing towards the doorway. "Well I invited Sasuke here to take care of your house and watch over you for a little bit after you get out; it's just a safety precaution, Naru. That being said," I moved to the side to allow room for the blonde to be rushed inside, staring at Kakashi all the while. "Keeping you safe does include keeping you warm. Well, I must be off. Bye now!"

He closed the door, Naruto clearing his throat and walking into the kitchen to begin preparing some type of food. I kept my demeanor cool and quiet, sprinting to Naruto's room as I mentally panicked; how the _hell _was Kakashi supposed to explain this to me?

When I slammed the wooden door shut and locked it, I jumped at the urgent vibrating in my right pocket. I managed to whip it out through shaky hands and pressed the screen to answer it. "You have something to..._explain?_"

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed and I could already note that he was inspecting me as well. "I had another doctor, as well as myself, thoroughly examine him. The brain is a very complex and unpredictable thing, something that most of the time changes our original theories. Neither of us saw any further inflammation a full twenty-four hours before he was released; he should've been fine!" I didn't know what was going on with me, but a sudden wave of sorrow floated into my veins and caused me to slump down against the large, frigid plank.

"Sasuke..." My eyes were open and frantically scanning around, just looking for something; _anything_ to distract me. My lips were slightly parted, my breathing turning unstable and matching the race with my cold irises. "Sasuke, breathe. Listen to me, okay? Breathe and take slow, deep breaths."

I tried to follow his voice, to _listen _to him, but all it did was increase the speed of my heart's pumps. "Sasuke! Sasuke, have you ever experienced an anxiety attack before?" I tried to speak, the faintest hint of 'no' managing it's way through. "Naru..."

I didn't know what was going on, or why it was happening, but I had _never _had any kind of attack before. "Listen very carefully, okay? Naruto is very prone to panic and anxiety attacks, the latter which you are sort-of experiencing at the moment. Since you already know that your relationship with Naruto happens to be _way_ more physically challenging than emotional, you might be experiencing part of what he is. You need to get out of this pit, and very, _very_ soon.

"Naruto lost any recollection of your relationship, however weird it was, but technically it means that he doesn't experience any negative side effects if he distances from you. Since you still remember you're still affected, and it's only going to get worse. Sasuke, look very..._very_," He snickered softly at that part. "Very deep down in your soul. I know you want to save him, to _know _him; to love him. So get your white ass up and check up on my son or I'll come and kill you myself!" I held my breath, closing my eyes and letting my smartphone slip from my hand since he hung up and tried to focus.

_It's for you and your very well-being. You need to get up and wake him out of it, for the sake of your own life! For yourself...just you._

I managed to open my eyes and slowly stand, trying to think of things that would anger me. I bust the door open, stumbling out and down the hall to weakly knock on the locked bathroom door. "N-Naruto!"

There was no response, which caused me to panic and begin to hyperventilate again, so I banged on the door as hard as I could. "Naruto!" I heard a bang and a wince, something that was followed by the opening of the door.

"Y-Yeah?" He was shirtless, exposing a moisten span of spotless tan skin and muscle that rippled as he breathed heavily. I kept my face blank and passive, internally jumping with relief and turning to exit quickly.

_I did what I was told. I save Naruto, no; I saved myself._

* * *

"Naruto! Glad to have you back buddy!" Naruto grinned as he waltzed into the meeting hall and sat down in his usual chair. "The ladies have been _crawling _to see you again, ya know that?"

"Really now? I'm just glad you guys are letting me come back and dance." He look surprised, yet flattered, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you kidding!" Asuma chuckled to himself as he continued. "You're one of our hottest right now; we can't stand to let that go. Plus," He slid a folder to the other across the long piece of stained bamboo. As Naruto flipped through the files inside of it, he began again. "We _all_ feel as if the feedback on your latest performance is enough to cover you for _a while._"

His face was slack in pure amazement, his eyes twinkling with delight. He closed the folder slowly, setting it on the table softly and exhaling shakily before turning his eyes to look up at me, and then Asuma. "Wow...this is...this literally feels like a _dream _to me. I can't thank you all enough,"

"No, Naruto; thank _you._ Because of you, our sales have gone up at an alarming rate of increase. Thousands of people are pre-ordering tickets to a concert we haven't even _announced _yet, all for you." Our CFO, Shikamaru Naru, pointed out.

"I just...thank you all so much,"

"We're not the ones who you should be thanking," I announced, a few others looking at me and nodding in agreement.

"Sir Uchiha is correct; you would most likely not be here without your fans. You must always, _always _remember to thank _them._" A still-unknown voice spoke up.

"Now, down to business! I realize you came back yesterday but you're super busy. I'm going to tell you that there's going to be a special interviewer here tomorrow afternoon, and she's special because she asks you questions about _everything._ I will tell you that if you feel uncomfortable or just do not want to answer any of her questions, do not hesitate to say 'next' and more on." The blonde nodded in understanding, messing with the inside of his mouth as he listened. "The day after that, which would be Friday I believe, one of our dances from Suna is going to come here to work on a collaboration with you."

My ears perked up, my lips curling into a frown and my eyes cringing at the mention of _him._

The meeting was adjourned, Naruto ran off somewhere and I walked begrudgingly to my office. I shut it behind me, pausing when a sharp voice cut through the air. "Hello, ototo."

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"**You will look at me when I speak to you**." His native tongue rolled the words off like nothing, Japanese almost sounding foreign to me after the time I've spent here. I turned to face him, my dark eyes clashing with his.

"**What the hell do you want?**" I replied in the same language.

"**I think you've forgotten that your life was in Japan and not in this country. I've heard some things, one of them being that you currently **_**reside**_** here. Another thing being that you reside here, specifically, because this Naruto, is it, is here.**" He smirked knowing that it would infuriate me, but the only sign of the feeling I gave out was a slight grimace. "**What in the world were you thinking, **_**baka?**_** Moving here degrades our name, is that what you wanted?**"

"**You can't talk to me about degrading our name, Itachi; you know you've done way worse than I have.**'' I was growing irritated, my words beginning to be more forcefully spat out than spoken.

"**Ah, but you see my little brother,**'' He came over to me and grinned as he did to all of his clients, a mocking glint of evil intent in his gray orbs. "**The difference between me and you is that you learn how to cover them up, to hide them away. Or, in more harsh terms, to **_**lie.**_** It's always been the thing that's separated us, that made me the superior son of the Uchiha clan. You're weak and fragile, too honest and earnest to reach any **_**real **_**level of power.**"

"**So tell me then, **_**Itachi, **_**where has all your **_**superiority **_**gone, your **_**power **_**and high-status? As far as I'm concerned, people don't even know your name anymore. They don't care to know, to **_**bother**_**, with the burden of your thick vowels.**" My voice raised and grew sharper, warning bells going off in my mind as a reminder that I _shouldn't _be raising my voice to Itachi. I couldn't help it, however; my irritation and anger was piling and catching up to me.

His eyes narrowed, his lighter pupils dimming and turning dull in a sign of fury. I stared directly into his, challenging him dangerously, and nervously, as I prepared myself for some type of intelligently sarcastic retort that would come back to bite me in the ass. "**It seems you **_**still **_**don't understand, so let me say it in another language; maybe you'll get it then.**" He took a step forward, his long legs closing a third of the gap between us already. "Do you know the names of all the parents or sibling or children of the Queen, the President, the Emperor, the Dictator, or any higher power across the world? No, Sasuke, you don't. Just about everyone who isn't directly involved with the families of the higher statuses in our world doesn't. However, that doesn't mean that they aren't important.

"If the President's father were to come to visit you at work," He took another step, two-thirds of the gap between us captured and causing me to gulp and grip onto the side of my pants. "You would treat him as if he were almost, if not, the same as his son, correct? You see, you don't know the names of all of the generals or sergeants in the military, but if you know that they are important and if you were to ever cross one you would show some respect. That, Sasuke," He took a final step forward, his gaze peering down to me with too much of intimidating look to be normal. "Is the _ultimate _power. To know that people fear your very position without knowing very well who you are, to have people automatically respect you just because you are who you are. Do you understand now, **ototo**?"

"So why is it that someone stepped up and over you than, Itachi? Did I miss the little fact that you can't stand losing but actually _suck _when you have _nothing?_" I regretted each and every word as it slipped passed through my chapped muscles, each letter a drop of poison in my blood flow.

I tightened my jaw just before I received what I had predicted, the sting from his strong hand causing me to internally wince. I kept my head to the side, not daring to look at him as he scolded him. "**You do **_**not **_**talk to me that way, Sasuke! Do not forget your place!**"

I heard something from behind me and felt the air around Itachi shift, my eyes catching the sight of my sibling running his hand nervously through his hair. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come back later, Mr. Uchi-"

"No, _stay._" I couldn't move, groaning and sobbing both at the same time from the timing of Naruto's entrance. "Naruto, was it?"

"Ah, yeah. Do I...uh…" He trailed off, obviously intimidated by the other raven facing him.

"No no, you don't. I just happen to know who you are," He chuckled sweetly, something obviously so fake, and let some murmurs slip from him before he clapped his hands together. "**Stand up right and act like the position they never should've given you.**" This was directed to me, of course.

I did as he told, scared even with the blonde in the room as my elder brother would still scold and punish me. When I looked towards the said man, he was moving further back into my office to make room for the other. "So Naruto," He looked to me briefly to make sure I had followed his words before he continued. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh...Are you Sasuke's um, father?" I went rigid, anger plopping into the bottom of my stomach and singing my insides. Itachi remained calm on the outside, even though I know he was fuming to a certain extent as well, and smiled playfully to him.

"Ha, no Naruto. I'm Itachi Uchiha, CEO and current owner of UDA." His eyes were shut softly and his lips were pressed together gently in a soft smile, the obvious satisfaction at the other's bewilderment and amazement clearly boosting his already giant ego.

"Y-You mean like, of _all _of UDA?" He nodded curtly, opening his twinkling spectacles to look at him. "Wait...does that mean that Sasuke _works _for you?" I internally winced yet again, my anger peaked and making me hold back my emotions at the mention of our statuses in the company.

"This is true." My brother replied shortly, chuckling at the 'Oh my god!' face that Naruto currently held. "But Naruto, I was wondering if I could ask you a few things while you're here."

"Psh, anything!"

"How is Sasuke treating y-"

"**He doesn't know that we're Mates, or that I moved here to stay with him not too long ago, Itachi. He lost part of his memory from an accident a week ago.**" I interrupted him, glad I made sure to mention that before something would slip and just further complicate all of our lives.

"Uh, I'm sorry; I don't speak Japanese. What were you saying?" Naruto laughed nervously as he spoke, scratching the back of his head out of his normal habits.

"Sasuke was just mentioning to me about the time that it was," Itachi pointed out softly as he glanced down at his watch. "Sadly, I must end this little chat and take my leave." I felt a monsoon of relief and cheer pour over me at hearing this, almost hopping on the balls of my feet in excitement. He began walked to the door, taking his time in his steps. "Naruto, if Sasuke ever picks on you, shows hatred or any type of negative emotion to you or maybe steps a little out of his place, please don't hesitate to contact me. You'll get my card soon enough."

My eyes followed him as he walked closer to me, pausing and glaring at him when he stopped next to me. "And you," His eyes held pure fire that was waiting to be released, a reddish tint glowering down to me. "**You're lucky that your baka came into the room, or else you **_**know **_**I would've put you back into your place, Sasuke. Never forget where you stand, where I stand, and where you need to be. I don't give a shit if this blondie is supposed to be with you forever or just for dinner; your job is priority, and so is your publicity. **I'll see you later, little **ototo**." He walked swiftly out the door after that, leaving the air filled with a complex air that made me too uncomfortable.

"Mr. Uchi-"

"Don't you dare say anything about this to anyone else, do you understand?"

"Sir, don't you maybe wanna talk about what happened? I don't know the situation and all but I mean he can't just-" The blonde put his hands out and shrugged, a persistence evident in his tone that irked me.

"Do you under_stand_ me, Naruto? You shouldn't forget that I'm not your friend, nor your partner; I am your boss, and I am above you. _You _follow _me_, and not the other way. Got it?" He nodded dumbly, something else obviously on the tip of his tongue. I turned my back to him, walking over the my escape and placing my hand on it's polished knob. "Oh, and another thing. Whatever you do, do _not _contact my brother. I will know, and I will see it that you won't be a dancer ever again, no matter where you go. Got it? Great." I flung the door open, not caring if it closed behind me or not.

* * *

**I love you all! Thanks for reading and remember to drop a review, because often times you unblock my clogged brain!**

**I love you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! You really have no idea how much you all mean to me...**

**Anyhow! There is a part of this story that is...well, you'll see. There is also another part of this story that is fluffy! It's a short one, but the next one will be longer, I PROMISE!**

**I now have a poll on my profile for my next story, because it is that time again. Please go check it out! Also remember that reviewing literally saves lives and it can bring me to tears of joy! You guys really are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!_**

**_~Enjoy~_**

* * *

"And this is Gaara from the Suna division. He is quite popular there, and to double both of your particularities we figured why not create a collaboration?" Neji grinned and greeted the red head. Naruto did the same, a big smile on his face as he walked with them behind stage. I scoffed and brushed my bangs out of my face as I did some paperwork. "Sasuke~, why don't you take me out on a date?"

I groaned and forced myself to face towards the pale-eyed blonde in my doorway. "I don't have time for that, Ino."

"Sasuke~! You can make just a little bit of time, can't you? After that one night in Paris I haven't been able to forget your face ya know. You just drove me crazy when-"

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt, _Ino,_" Neji's cold voice sprung out behind her, successfully scaring her out of the area. "I really don't like her…"

"What did you need, Neji?"

"The collab video stream is up on line six." He shut my door right after he announced some helpful news, my desk clearing and making room for my special notebook. I watched them, the pale man creeping me out more than he had the first few times I met him. I took the notes necessary, sighing as the day was coming to a close. I was about to shut my computer down when something caught my attention.

"Naruto, come here for a second." The blonde did as he was asked, asking what was up with the other. "I just wanted to say that I enjoyed our practice together," He smiled at him, his weird eyebrow-less expression giving me the wrong impressions.

"Well thanks! I enjoyed it too; I can't wait to see how this final performance turns out." I got up, keeping my eyes and ears trained on the video.

"You know, you're really handsome." Gaara took a step closer to him, his eyes becoming sugar coated and too innocent for his experience.

_There is no way I'm letting that asshole do this to him._

"Ah, thank you? Haha," Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly and kind of shrugged his shoulders back away from the other. "You have a Mate, right Gaara? How is she?"

"Just because someone has a Mate doesn't mean that they can't play around and enjoy themselves every once in awhile," He grabbed the other's arm, and I was already walking to the stage. "C'mon Naruto; come home with me tonight. I could dance for you,"

"Mr. Sabaku, I believe Tenten is waiting for you, am I wrong?" I stepped onto the black platform, my dress shoes clicking against it's surface. The creeper didn't let go of the blonde's hand, but instead both of their heads turned my way.

"Mr. Uchiha…?"

"Oh _Sasuke_, how _nice_ to see you again."

"Your rehearsal ended a few minutes ago. I'm about to close this place up for the night, so I think it's time you take your leave."

"Oh that's fine, since Naruto and I were just taking our leaves anyway." He smirked, a gesture that pressed against my buttons and caused my eyebrow to twitch. "Let's go," Naruto's mouth was open and his eyebrows were knitted together out of confusion and I knew I had to act.

I took a few quick steps forward. "I do believe you can victimize someone else tonight, yes?"

"Whatever do you mean? We were just going to get some dinner and chat a bit,"

"You really think I'm going to fall for this bullshit, Gaara? Let him go." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but screeched instead when the red head tightened his grip.

"G-Gaara?"

"I don't have to listen to your rules, _Uchiha._ It's none of your business what I do outside of the stage anyway, now is it?"

"Go pick one of the other hundred of girls that would sleep with you; Naruto obviously isn't interested,"

"I guess that would depend on what he thinks, huh?" I turned to the blonde, a blank expression plastered on his idiot face. I frowned even more than I already had been at this. "I really don't think he minds." I focused my attention back to the pale guy holding him hostage, a strange type of pain shrouding in my chest. I mustered up one of my death-glares knowing full well that it wouldn't do much but trying anyway.

"Let's be real about this, hn? You can pick any other person to fuck with; It doesn't have to be him."

"Why are you so concerned for him, huh? The last time I checked in with Sasuke Uchiha he didn't care what people thought, did or wanted. He was just some selfish, rich foreigner with more chances than he knew what to do with." I stilled, considered his first question and asking myself the same.

_It's all genetic, just genetic; remember that._

"Let him go; I'm not asking." He smirked.

"Ohhh, I see now. This is all because you think you're _sooo _big and bad now that you can't stoop down and have a little reunion with your old _buddy_, right?" Gaara let go of the tanner of us all, stepping past him and closer to me. I remained still and calm, my nerves trying to calm down.

_It's okay, Sasuke. You'll be fine; there's no way he'd ever say anything about it._

"Gaara, be careful."

"Oh, go on ahead _Sasuke_. Tell your _friend_ here how close we are; I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear all about it." I started to panic, old nerves and a slight slip of fear pooling into me.

_Stop it, Sasuke! You're an Uchiha, you mustn't fear; everything will be fine. _

"W-What is going on…?" I almost forgot about the blonde idiot behind the ginger.

"Naruto, stay away from him."

"Oh come on, _Sa-su-ke. _Don't be so mean to me." He chuckled, his laughter still so emotionless it only creeped me out further. "If you don't let Naruto in on what's going on, he'll just have to hear it from me."

"Naruto, go home!" Kakashi's warning popped up in my head and I forced my authority to surface. It must've worked, because the other began stepping away quickly and I just prayed he got out of here before the creep said anything else he wasn't supposed to.

"What are you so scared of, huh? That he'll overhear me catch up with you since the last time we hooked up?"

The blonde wasn't quick enough, unfortunately, and turned around at this. "W-What?"

"Naruto seems more fitting than you, however; probably ten times nicer too."

"Can't you just take what you were given and claim that as enough?" I bit out coldly.

"Well I don't really know Uchiha; you tell me. It was your idea after all." The conversations were so sarcastic, yet serious, that this could've been casted for a scene in a drama movie.

"I didn't know what I was doing, Gaara. You didn't have to continue anything after you found Tenten, but you did even after I left."

"I really,_ really _don't know what is going on…"

"Go the hell home, Uzumaki! I don't like people who dig where they don't belong or who don't do what they're told!" I felt a twinge of regret at my harsh tone but let it diminish.

"This is all coming from the guy who did these very two things himself."

"Why the hell are you here, Gaara? Couldn't you come directly to me instead of having to involve Naruto?"

"Why are you so protective of him, is my question." He smirked, knowing full well that there was no way I could counter this without ruining me somehow.

I let out a mental exhale, ten pounds more of stress about to lay on my shoulders. "Because he's..." I sighed.

"...he's my friend." Both of their faces went slack at this.

"You're kidding, right? Naruto, just come home with me so he can leave you alone."

"W-Wha..." Naruto held his mouth wide open yet again, gaping like a fish that he does so well. "F-Friend?"

I nodded, staring intensely at him and hoping he got my hint to leave.

"The only person who has ever been able to talk with you for more than thirty seconds has been me, and this idiot doesn't look any better than I am." I turned to the other pale man, curiosity arising within.

"You're not the type to get jealous,"

"Sasuke has been my friend for a while ya know. I just never actually heard him say it," I noted his change of tone and was both relieved and worried because of this. "But it's really time Sasuke and I to leave. It was nice meeting you, Gaara." He smiled and grabbed my wrist, an act that accidentally caused my heart to race and my mind to cloud.

_Stop acting like a girl._

We stopped at my car and I came back into reality to realize that he was telling me to open it and drive, and I was relieve once we were able to drive away from the place.

"Thanks." His voice was a lot quieter than I was used to, and it was even so soft that it barely disturbed the dead air in the expensive piece of machinery.

"Hn."

"I mean it. I really don't know what I would've done if he had dragged me out with him and somehow managed to take me to his car or house. I could've been the next one on the news for a date rape!"

"He isn't the type of person to rape anybody. Actually, I don't think most sane people are." I added for good measure when he was ranting.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of that; what was going on back there? Between you and him?" I could tell that he knew he was pushing his limits, and he was, but I felt exhausted and didn't care too much about what I was giving out at this point.

"Just some old old news that nobody needs to know."

"Well, if it involves me I have a right to know!"

"I think you forgot that you simply stated 'between you and him' just now and not 'between us three' or 'all of us'." He sucked his teeth, slouching back against his seat.

"You know what I mean."

After a minute of complete silence I sighed and turned onto the road leading to a nearby beach. "It's just some...stupid things we used to do."

"So you guys were like...friends?"

"...That's one way you could say things," I could sense the question traveling through the air and sighed yet again. "I was an assistant, like Nejj, when I first started in UDA." I turned onto the small dirt path connected to the salty area. "Gaara started out that way too, and we ended up working together when I came to Suna for a huge tour." I parked my car above the rocks and let my engine shut off. "We were sort of like friends, but really more business associates than anything, and on my twentieth birthday we went out and had a crazy idea that-"

I felt his eyes in me in an unsettling way and stopped to confront him about it. "What? What're you staring at me like that for, idiot?"

"I-I just...how old are you?" I blinked, slightly confused from such a simple question.

"I'm twenty-two," Naruto screeched and put his hand on his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing! Continue, please!" I rolled my eyes but complied.

"Anyway, Gaara kind if started it. He's a little older than me so he was drinking and he started complaining about how much he wished he had a Mate so he could fuck with them whenever he wanted." I felt my wrist tingle with an urge to be exposed to the blonde, but made sure to keep myself in check and keep it hidden. "I was actually feeling a little off myself from the stress of work and well, somehow we ended up in the same bed. I thought that was the end of things but Gaara is the one that kept coming back for another night and that went on until he found his Mate. I left back to Japan at around the same time due to a promotion and family issues and he did whatever he wanted. The end."

There was a deep silence after I finished, something I wrapped myself in from talking for so long and I just hoped that he wouldn't ask anything else.

I turned the car back on and set my hand on the clutch. As I was about to shift gears, Naruto finally said something. "It seems like there's more going on than just an awkward reunion with your fuck buddy." I left my hand fall from the clutch and looked out my door window in remembrance.

"Hn."

There was a small pause in activity after that. "Sasuke..." It almost surprised me to hear him call me by my first name, but it was something I had really missed and caused my harsh demeanor to diminish slightly. "For some reason, there's something inside of me that feels like I know you a lot more than I actually do, and it hurts and warms me at the same time."

My wrist was burning very painfully now and it was becoming harder and harder not to speak up about it. "Sasuke," I tried to ignore him, his voice, calling out to me when I was at a weak point. "Sasuke, look at me." I didn't listen to him, but I felt that he would ask again at any second so I slowly turned my head in his direction.

_Sasuke, stop it. What the hell are you doing? Man up and get past this little moping session you're having right now so you can drive home before the soulmate that doesn't know he's your Mate brings some attention to Itachi!_

I tried, like I really did, to listen to my subconscious and pull myself away from this worsening situation, but I couldn't. I kept my eyes trained on the beach and not the guy in front of me, jumping when I felt a warm hand on my cheek. "What the hell do you think you're-"

"You have a bruise! Damn, stop freaking out!" I could tell that he was annoyed by my weird actions. I let myself calm after a few strokes of his thumb against the said wound. "Why...?"

"Hn?" I let my eyes fall close from the relaxing movements.

"Why do you let him hit you?" I clenched my jaw and tried to ignore this. "I know you heard me."

"I..." I was about to mention something when my wrist began to seemingly singe my skin. I winced loudly, Naruto's hand retractin back to his chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it hurt that bad,"

"No, it's not you. Just heartburn," I was kind of disappointed when he didn't automatically put him hand back to my cheek. "You were actually helping." I added quickly. I heard him chuckle and I leant against his palm.

"You shouldn't take it from him, ya know. You're an asshole bastard dick head and all," I felt one of my temples inflame at the annoyance of his statement. "But you can be an actual person sometimes. I don't know what he did, what you did, what's happened, but if my brother slapped me like that I would've slapped him back."

"Hn. You have a brother?"

"Ha, no. But still!"

I sighed. "Then don't come talk to me with advice because you obviously don't know or share the same struggles as I do." I turned to face the front again, switching gears and driving back to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my lovelies! Please review because it really does move me!**

**Don't forget to go to my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! I hope all is well. **

**Soooo, I just wanted to say that only THREE people voted on my poll. Whoever you are, thank you ;-;**

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!**_

**BUT! I still need many more votes in order to actually begin on a new story. So please, help**

**Well well enough of me, I hope you enjoy this chapter...I really do! Please review, because I'll love you if you only review and don't vote.**

* * *

"Excellent collaboration out there tonight you two! Asuma is very impressed!" Neji patted each of us on the back as we walked by.

"Neji, where's my water? I'm dying man!" I chuckled as he chucked a bottle my way. "Thanks Nej!" I gulped it down, throwing the now-empty article into the recycle bin outside of Sasuke's office.

_I wonder if he's in there. _

I reached out to grab the shiny bronze knob when someone called for me. I sighed and walked over to where they called for me. I hurried and dealt with it, clarifying that I was indeed alright and able to get home.

_No, he's got to be here; he wouldn't miss this._

I jogged until I got in front of his door, thinking to knock but not really wanting to. I mean, if sharing his house hadn't convinced Sasuke that there was no need for him to hide away then I don't know what would.

"Sasukeee," I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. "Um, I'm sorry. I always seem to be barging in at the wrong times," There Sasuke was, leaning against one end of his desk with Gaara in front of him, their lips just now pulling apart.

"It's fine Naruto; I was just leaving Sasuke a little goodbye present." He stepped away from the said raven. "I'm going back to Suna tonight so, this will be our last time meeting Naruto. Bye now," And he left with that, leaving an awkward tension in the air between my boss and I.

"I didn't realize I was interrupting...again." I scratched the back of my head slowly.

"He was just talking with me and when he heard you he came onto me. I didn't think he was going to kiss me," He looked down at the ground next to him.

"It seems like you miss him." I didn't know why I said it, or more like muttered, but it caused Sasuke to look up at me.

"What?" There was slight confusion hidden in his features, but it was more question than anything.

"You seem to miss him or your special nights or whatever you guys had. Even if you want to deny it, you lips certainly remember him." He scoffed.

"My body misses the fact that I used to actually have some fun. That's all it misses. My nights with Gaara were not always pleasure-filled. There were times when we got in huge arguments and things would get out of hand really quickly. Then there was..." He shook his head. "I don't miss him. My body misses the satisfaction I gained from him, but it doesn't miss _him_. It probably would hate him if it could feel like I can."

_What? Is there something I'm missing here? Is he saying that Gaara..._abused_ him?_

"Sasuke, did Gaara..." He had his head to the side and down.

_Sasuke really is just like a little lost dog...scared, hurt, and just searching for a home. A place to stay..._

I stepped towards him slowly, pausing when I was right in front of him. I studied his features closely, catching a glimpse of a burgundy on the side of his right cheekbone. "You're wearing makeup, aren't you?" I rubbed my thumb against the covered bruised area softly. I felt his jaw tighten at that.

"You're used to just taking it and being told to just suck it up and deal with it like a man, aren't you?"

"What makes you think you can make all the assumptions?"

"Just because you think I'm annoying and too loud doesn't mean that I don't have some experiences of my own." A silence was held after and I kept my thumb on his wound. "Guys don't normally know how to apply makeup to cover up stuff like this unless it's their job or they've done it a lot." I felt my stomach twist as I thought about my next statement. "And I obviously know that the first is not a possibility."

"Go away." I looked at him, waiting for his head to turn my way. When I didn't follow his orders, he gripped my hand very harshly. "I said go away!"

"No!" I felt my shoulder twitch when I yelled back. "No...Going away would mean leaving, and I would never leave a friend behind." His hand shook and his grip loosened.

_No...Please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing…_

"Sasuke…?" He didn't answer me and I frowned deeply when his hand dropped and he placed it over his face. "Sasuke, c'mon...don't hide from me." I lead my thumb away from his face and instead reached for his wrist.

When I gripped it I felt a spark go through my body and it seemed to zap my shoulder, something that caused me to let go.

_What was that? _

I spotted a wet trail drip down his pale features and I died a little on the inside at seeing it. "Hey Sasuke, please look at me. Everything's gonna be okay, alright? Just, just look at me and let me help you through whatever you're feeling." I reached for his hand but was shocked when it was swatted away quickly.

"Get away!" His eyes were wide open and filled with too many emotions to even think about, the tears dribbling down his face contrasting his dark orbs. "Get the hell away from me!" He roughly pushed me a good distance away from him.

"What...Sasuke, just let me help you! Let me, let _someone _be there for you for once in your life!"

"NO!" He was standing when he said this, his head shaking and a violent edge to his quivering voice that clenched my heart. "NO NO NO! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why are you being this way! Just let me help you-"

"Why? Why am I being this way? Well I don't know, maybe because you _can't_ help me! Nobody can help me!" He was backing away from me, so I stepped closer.

"That's because everyone you knew was fake, Sasuke! All of them were greedy and they only ever cared for themselves! Tell me, have you ever had a r_eal friend? _Someone who didn't hit you or make fun of you or make you feel like shit?" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. The words were spewing from me as if I was speaking to someone I have known for years, when really, I didn't know Sasuke as well as my heart was making me think I did. "Sasuke, I can't hurt people like they can! I'd hurt myself before I'd hurt you!"

"That is such a bunch of _bullshit_! You've already hurt me Naruto! So don't come to me with your fucking lies!" He was yelling and his face truly believed what he was saying. There was no way I could believe him though, because it wasn't true; I'd only comforted him since I'd known him.

"What are you talking about…?" I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"This!" He angrily pulled back the sleeve on his left arm and held his arm out to me. "This goddamn Mark is what I'm talking about!" I shifted my eyes over to where he was pointing and I stopped breathing.

_His Mark...it's the same as...he's…_

I couldn't breathe, my mind fumbling with new memories I didn't remember having.

"This _damn _connection has driven me to places I didn't even know I could go! I feel so emotional all the time and it's not who I am! It's not how an Uchiha acts! No matter where I go or what I do my body is _burning _with the need to see someone who doesn't even know me! I don't want to know you, I don't want to be around you!" He was panting, the very opposite of what I was doing, and he seemed to hate the very things he was saying to me. "I don't want this, but this link puts me through constant agony and pain and I don't know what to do about it…" His voice trailed off.

"W-Wha..." I attempted to speak but couldn't form any cohesive form of words. I had a huge headache, a certain incident springing into my mind. "B-But you...you...wanted to forget..." I couldn't believe how fragile I sounded right now.

Sasuke looked at me with disbelief on his face for a second before his features loosened up and transformed into a weird type of concern. "What're you talking about...?"

"I don't know...I remember something...it was like that. Like you didn't want...you wanted to _ignore_ me..."

_Thump._

"A bunch of stuff...I remember a bunch of stuff now...but I don't really remember...like..._doing_ them..."

_Thump._

My voice was airy and slow, my mind swirling and my head feeling like it was going to combust from an overload of..._stuff._

My breathing was slow, but heavy, and was increasing in speed. "Naruto, just take a deep breath, okay?"

"You...you _lied_ to me." I was hyperventilating and struggled to push away my bad thoughts. "You never even told me...you knew the whole time and you still..." I gained some stability in my voice when I said this.

"Because I was hoping that maybe if you had forgotten then I could too."

_It's because he hates you, because everyone hates you. Nobody would ever want to remember you. You're worthless._

I shook my head softly and stepped back, my breathes not slowing for anything.

_Stop, stop! Bad thoughts, go away!_

I tried to look up at the soft-faced raven on the other side of the room and calm down but I couldn't. It stopped me for a moment, yeah, because I wanted to hug him and wipe the damp from under his eyes. I couldn't stop myself for long however.

_You're just a piece of trash to him, why don't you just realize it already? He doesn't care for or about you; nobody does. _

"Why?"

"What...?"

"Why didn't you just ignore me, huh? Why not just leave me alone and hell, why not just leave me at Gaara's mercy?" I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I was panting out loud now, my vision shaking along with my hands from the uncontrollable emotions wavering in me. "Why didn't you just try and forget about me like you said you wanted to? Why did you have to let me believe that you actually _cared? _This is why no one can trust anybody anymore! Because everyone cheats," My voice had steadily crescendo-ed to a high volume. "_Lies, _steals and fakes. Nobody will actually be _real_ anymore!"

I felt an overwhelming sadness take over me and I found myself unable to speak.

_Go away. Disappear. _Die. _Parish. Be erased. _

All the events that have happened that included Sasuke replayed in my mind and I didn't even notice a river starting.

It's funny how quickly our positions can flip with each other, huh?

I began almost choking on my own oxygen and tried to register what to do.

_Naruto, breathe! Remember that you're having an anxiety attack; that means you need to _breathe_!_

I tried to go to a happy place, but everything was clouded with black and all the replayed was Sasuke; like my own broken record.

"Naruto..."

I began feeling light headed and saw gray form at the edges of my vision.

_He _hates_ you. Go, run; _diminish_._

There was a background noise that was followed by features from my Mate, all of it completely leaving my mental register. I saw him move, everything slowed down as my body was doing, and I let my eyelids begin to fall.

_You can't ever be happy, because you're happiness only brings sorrow for everyone else. You should drown in your own sea of pity. Everyone wishes that-_

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke's faint yell and was jolted back to reality when a shiver ran down my spine. I tried to realize was going on and stop shaking, but my breathing wasn't calming and Sasuke being so close was not helping.

"Just calm..." He didn't finish. Instead, he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine. A pain shot directly to my shoulder and I forcefully pulled apart.

"Don't think about the pain. Fight through it and just _breathe._" Without waiting for any other types of response he pressed his lips back on mine, a little gentler this time.

And another pain wracked through my body, but I tried my best to ignore it and just _focus_ on the kiss. So I noticed the pale man's lips, and how they were smaller but softer. I noticed the slight shaking there was between us, though maybe it came from me and not his own nerves, and I noticed how everything else seemed to shut off when I did focus.

I felt his heartbeat and my own. I realized how different my heartbeat was and aimed to match it. He pulled away when he must've felt me go back to normal and stared at me.

_More._

There was no words passed between us as we both leaned in, hungry for another taste of each other. There was yet another hearth of pain that I had to fight through but this time, I was able to move my lips in unison. He snaked a hand up to cup the side of my face with his right and I turned my head to the side. He took that as his entry way and peeked his tongue into my slightly parted lips.

We both heard the door open, but at this point, we didn't really care.

The raven's hold strengthened a little bit and he pushed his tongue in, my own muscle clashing with his.

"I didn't know you guys had gotten to know each other _this_ well so soon," My masked guardian's voice traveled through the office and that's when we both split apart and stilled.

* * *

**Hm...looks like Naru has some problems of his own, huh? **

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review and vote on my poll for more yummy stories!**

**I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god...you don't even know how happy I am. **

**You all have brought Insignia to more than 100 follows; that's absolutely amazing.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!**_

**I can't thank you all enough! Thank you so so much! Because of this amazingness, you all will get a new story published along with the next chapter to this one. Don't forget to VOTE so I know which one you all want to read!**

**As always, review and enjoy and let me love you more than I already do.**

_**P.S: This story has some form of injury I do not encourage. It is simply necessary for plot development.**_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were a bit hazy and slow, but he looked at the man behind me. "I was just...helping him." I heard a scoff, something that never really came from Kakashi.

"Uh huh."

"He was..." I kept my back to him when I said this. Even though I couldn't see my guardian, I could tell that he was raising an eyebrow. "I was having an anxiety attack."

"Naruto, are you okay? What happened?"

"Well you know how these things work. I tried to tell myself that I was having one, that I needed to breathe; nothing I tried was working. Sasuke kissed me to help my breathe, and it worked, so I'm not complaining." I heard some shuffling and I felt a bit of tension, or warning, enter the air.

"On one note, I'm glad that you decided to kiss him, Sasuke. On another, I'm not. Kissing can help regulate a person's breathing and nerves, it could also go the exact opposite and make the situation ten times worse. Thankfully the latter wasn't the case, but it would've been very bad if it had happened and I hadn't come here in time." He stepped towards me.

"Naru, turn around." I did as I was told and was shocked when I felt his arms wrap around me. It took me a moment to mirror his action, but when I did I felt my body relax. "**Okaeri**."

"Kakashi Hatake...that's how you know my brother." I pulled away from said man and turned to look at the raven a few feet away. "Did you teach Naruto?"

He shook his head. "Although this is why I know your brother, I didn't teach him anything." They looked at each other and nodded understandingly, my own mind lost between their conversation.

What were they talking about?

"Uh guys, what're you-"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," Kakashi cut me off.

"Um,"

"I don't know if you're exactly who I think you are, but if you are the man who helped my family's company then I have faint memories of you." Sasuke responded.

"Guys!" I yelled aggravatingly. It caught both if their attentions and they turned to me and asked what I wanted. Well, more like Kakashi did and Sasuke just stared. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing nothing! Naruto, why don't you and Sasuke come back to my place for dinner? I'll cook!" He said excitedly with that weird smile expression he does with his eyes.

I just rolled my eyes in reply. "Whatever."

* * *

"You got all of that, right?" Kakashi handed me another plate to store away in his cabinet as he questioned me.

"Sure." I dried it and placed it on one if his shelves.

"Okay." I was handed yet another plate. How many plates were there? "Then repeat it all back to me." I couldn't answer as I dried this plate, a sigh coming from my elder. "I thought so." He wiped his hands and as soon as I finished placing the last plate in it's correct place I followed suit.

He turned around to look at me eye-to-eye, my mind finally trying to focus on what he was going to say. "Naruto, you have another collaboration to do. Tomorrow I'm going to take you a little further in town to a dance studio. I know the owner of the place very well, and I need you to so whatever she tells you to do. She is not our partner, but this collab is very, _very _important and she's going to help you become better as a dancer and help you prepare for the extremities of your partner."

"Who is his partner?" The deep, concentrated tone arose from the room to the left of my guardian and I, my eyes widening a bit from surprise as I forgot he was here.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess we'll have to find out."

_I really hope that it's not Gaara._

"Hn. I wasn't aware of a new collaboration."

"That's because this was arranged while you were sucking the face off of my son," Kakashi's eyes rose in an upside-down U and he smiled.

"Kakashi! I already told you that was not the case!" I groaned and tried to urge him away from the subject.

"It still doesn't change the fact that it happened." I could just tell that he was jumping through a field of dandelions and sunflowers in his mind from his win.

"Tch, whatever." I shrugged and turned my head the other way.

After the conversation settled down, there was some idle chit chat before I yawned and really didn't think I could stay any longer. I told Kakashi that I would be taking my leave, but he simply insisted that I sleep in the guest room because it was so late already. I sighed and agreed, plopping down onto the queen bed and letting my muscles adjust before stripping.

_I really should take a shower..._

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they kept closing and eventually stayed shut. I was in between sleep and wake, my brain lazy yet serious.

_Sasuke and I kissed...he's my Mate...what the hell am I supposed to do? _

I felt my arm rest on my forehead and over my eyes. Before I knew why it was happening, a gentle stream of my salty sorrows was flowing and the lump in my throat was choking my soft sobs.

_Why did I have to be one of the people who actually found their soulmate? Why did I have to find him _now_? I'm better off alone, where no one tries to wonder or care about me. I'm fine dealing with everything on my own; I can take care of myself! I don't need someone else butting into my business! All they end up doing is stealing away a piece of me and then stepping on it and crushing it and leaving it to rot away. Why couldn't I just be alone? _

I felt the burn of my Mark, and this time, I gripped my shoulder very harshly and dug my fingernails into my skin.

_I hate this damned Mark! I hate it I hate it I _hate_ it! _

I ignored the pain and let some of my cries out, my mind flashing through old memories.

_I gripped my sink and screamed, my throat burning from the obnoxious yells and the strain from my tears. My shoulders were shaking softly and I let my head drop between my arms. _

_'This damned Mark!' The said spot on my shoulder became very hot, as if it was protesting on its own. 'If it this damn thing wasn't here I wouldn't be here!' Nobody was home, and that fact alone was enough to make anyone stray away. _

_My eyes turned to the medicine cabinet on my left, my hands immediately digging through it and throwing the items I was looking for in the sink. _

_I frowned at the sight of all of the objects together, taking a little Dixie cup and filling it with water; I didn't care if it was from the tap by this point. Then I took my shirt off, tossing it to the side without a care and opening my box of BC powder*. I folded the packet nicely, holding my nose and letting it down my throat quickly. I waited a minute or so until I felt my headache and my worries drown out from the pain killer. I took the next object that had been thrown into the white porcelain bowl, biting my lip and struggling to choke down my sobs as I swiped my thumb across the lighter. _

_I looked at it the flame for a long time, the orange and yellow making me sweat._

'_Time to get rid of this damn Mark.'_

_I lifted my right hand and angled the flame towards my shoulder, pressing the dangerous material to my skin and letting out a scream. After about ten seconds it became too great and my fingers let go, my knees collapsing and my body falling dumbly to the ground. The painkiller did help, however little it was, and my tears were now pooling on the floor next to my face. I was on my side at this point, my knees pulling in closer to my stomach and the feeling of a thick crimson running over my body enough to make me cry harder if possible. _

"_Naruto!" I heard a voice calling to me, but it was a noise that sounded so far and so faint that I ignored it and shakily reached for the plastic devil. "Naruto, where are you!?" The voice sounded a little closer, but as the lighter was getting closer to my already damaged skin everything else was blocked out but the loud beating of my heart._

_I lit it, not even daring to look at the mischievous beauty of the flame as I brought it to my unwanted imperfection. I only heard half of the full volume of my scream, the noise so loud that my ears rang and my throat burned. It was broken by shaky sobs in between, the scream quieting after the lighter fell to the floor. Tears, sweat, and blood were puddled and mixed together, my eyes closing and my body shaking when the voice returned much louder. _

"_Oh my god…" _

'_Kakashi...That's his voice...what is he doing here?'_

_He shook my body, checking my neck through the sticky red substance and lifting me up. I was in his arms bridal style and being placed into the backseat of his car when I blacked out._

I went to wipe my eyes when I heard the door open, my body reacted quickly and placing my arm over my eyes and slowing my breathing down to act as if I was asleep. I heard it close quietly and then a soft patter of feet against the wood flooring. A light body slowly lied down on the other side of the bed, the corners of my mouth raising as I recognized Sasuke's scent. This accidently caused a last drop of water to fall from my closed eyes and I prayed the other in my bed didn't see it.

He was shifting around when I think he finally settled, my mind becoming slow and my breathing no longer forced. I let my body sink into the bed and fall limp as I realized how tired I was. I was on the verge of sleep when a cold finger touched my damp cheek and stroked it.

"I'm sorry…"

He turned away from me quickly, my heart clenching and my Mark screaming at me.

_You can't just say that…_

I let another tear fall before letting the dark of sleep take over and carry me away.

In the morning I rolled, quite literally, out of bed and groaned as I made impact with the floor. I rummaged through the doors in the dresser, finding a pair of sweats and hanging them over my shoulder as I almost crawled to the bathroom. Going through my morning duties, I somehow managed to stand up and put the cotton bottoms without falling over. I rubbed my eyes and yawned a 'Good morning' to Kakashi. He replied back with the same, a smile on his face as he placed some food on the bar for me. I sat on the stool and groaned begrudgingly at the nutrition.

"Aw Naruto, what's wrong? A little nutrition isn't going to hurt."

"Why are you feeding me?" Despite my slow and raspy voice due to the morning, I shoved a forkful of whatever was on the plate into my mouth.

"The answer to that, my little fox, is because you have a collaboration to fulfill."

I swallowed a second helping of the food. "What day of the week is it?"

"Monday."

"Oh darn, I missed church." We both broke into a calm laughter, my food coming down easier from the my daily vitamin of comedy.

"Kakashi, we must leave soon; it's almost nine." I blinked, not noticing the raven standing against the wall behind me.

"Ah, you're right! C'mon Naru, bring your food with you; we need to leave." I groaned and brought the plate with me into the car. After a bunch of yells and protest about my sloppiness, I was thrown a shirt and was told to put it on. I followed directions and sat back in my seat until we arrived at our destination.

_Tsunade's Dance Studio…? Why does this sound familiar…_

We walked inside, my eyes widening and my a whimper coming from me as I realized it was a ballet studio. We were standing around for a little while before a bust, blonde woman came out and greeted both Kakashi and Sasuke.

_I swear this can't just be my weirdness….I know this lady somehow…_

"Ah, and you must be Naruto!" She shook my hand. "I am Tsunade, and let me tell you that we are _very _excited to see the outcome of this project. Oh, here she comes! I'd like you all to meet-"

"S-Sakura?" I felt my stomach flip and a lump in my throat form as I laid eyes on the bubblegum-headed girl.

"N-Naruto?" She seemed to be feeling the same as we looked at each other, a silence stringing throughout the studio.

"Well, it would seem that you two already know each other…?" Sasuke's voice cut through the air like a knife through butter, and I felt my palm sweat.

"Y-Yeah; me and Naruto go _way _back." I covered my mouth and ran over to the trash can in the corner, spilling its contents from earlier into the poor bin.

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran over to me and placed his hand onto my back. His voice was brought down to a very soft whisper. "I'm so very sorry; I didn't know that _she _was going to be here. Are you okay?" I nodded. "I can go and cancel this. Your health is more important than just his one collaboration, and this can be re-done."

"No no no, don't do that; I'm fine."

"Naruto...are you sure?" I held the silence. "I don't want to come home, or get a call from Sasuke at your house, and have to take you to the hospital because of her again."

"Kakashi...that was such a long time ago…"

"But you still remember it, you still _feel _it, don't you? You wouldn't have thrown up if you hadn't; Sasuke being thrown into this mix doesn't make anything easier, either."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin I had from earlier's breakfast and threw that in the bin along with all of the other nasties. "I'm better now, Kakashi. If I wanted to get rid of my Mark, she would not be the cause of it again anyway. I hold no feelings for her that are strong enough to make me..._experience_ that again." I stood up and turned around to face the rest of the people in the area.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

***= BC Powder is a stronger, more immediate type of painkiller that is taken like described. It's not bad or anything, it's just a strong and faster type of Advil or Aleeve and such. A lot of people have difficulty taking it due to it's strength and bitter taste, as to why Naruto holds his nose.**

**Please remember to review! I really love it when you do that! VOTE to make sure you help me chose which story to chose!**

**I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little shorter, well, because I am premiering my new story **_Brightly Dimmed_ **, and because this chapter is kind of just a lead into the next one. **

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!**_

**Well, as always, I hope you enjoy! Please please please remember to review and CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!  
**

* * *

"Your leg isn't high enough Naruto!" I groaned and collapsed onto the ground, keeping my eyes closed even when I heard Sakura come over to me. "You have _got _to keep trying! Whatever happened to that 'I don't give up' attitude that you had when you were younger, huh?" I let a small smile drift onto my tan features.

"I'm not giving up. Do any of these exercises actually pertain to what I'm doing?" I took her a moment to think about it, which meant no good.

"Not really, no."

"Then why am I doing them!" I groaned and sat up, looking up at the pink haired girl standing in front of me. "Whatever, I guess I'll just keep doing whatever it is you want me to do." I stood and leant against the wooden bar along the mirrored wall.

"Look at me, Naruto." I hesitantly turned to look at Sakura, a scared question present on my face. "The point of this stuff is to help your body become more accustomed to the difference between you and I."

She began walking over to a chair in one of the corners, placing her bare right foot on the said piece of furniture. I then noticed ballet shoes, those of which she began to tie on her feet. Once she finished both sides, she retook her place in the center of the room, a control in her hand.

"I'll show you what I mean." She hit a button on the control and then slid it somewhere, and soft incline if music appearing in the room. "Think about your dancing while you watch me. Think of how you could out yourself to work with me in this selection." When the music started, she shuffled across the floor all swift and elegant, and then she went into a back bend, her hands staying a few inches off of the ground.

_I hold and support her there, don't I?_

She held it for a few seconds before immediately collapsing and rolling her left, somehow standing up right after and spinning in my direction.

_I catch her when she collapses but I let her roll, so when she gets up it would be because I pulled her up and spun her to me. _

She held her position on her toes and reached out to me, a vulnerable expression displayed on her gentle face.

_I'm supposed to move away from her, right?_

She closed her eyes and suddenly jumped to her left, her legs perfectly symmetrical on both sides. Her legs were parallel to the ground, something I knew I could never do. When she came back down she was faced the wall to my right, her weight supported by her left leg on its toes, as her right was held in a weird position. She seemed to be...air hugging?

_She falls into my arms her and I'm supposed to hold her. I guess I could lean back into it too._

She continued on with her part of the routine, a thing she obviously practiced. When she was finished the music stopped and she took a moment to catch her breath before looking at me.

"There's things I cannot do without your help, even if I can try. So the routine won't look exactly like this."

"That's exactly right!" Tsunade came from the other room, standing in the doorway. "Naruto, I want you to step in and try to do your part of the collaboration." I sighed, walking towards Sakura and getting in our position to begin.

After another few hours of practice, Tsunade told the two of us that she was done for the day and that we couldn't leave until we at least got what were doing together correct. We both sighed, and I leant against the cool mirrors and Sakura told me she was going to get a drink for the both of us. When she was out of the room I jumped up, looking at the time to confirm we had enough left to finish.

I began trying a few if the thighs Tsunade wanted me to do, including body rolling and lifting Sakura. It eventually became a little too warm for me, so I almost tore my shirt off and threw it somewhere.

_Damn shirt. I've been wanting to take you off all day. _

I continued with my previous activities, stopping in a few places to correct my mistakes. I wasn't really good with ballet styled dance, but I was better at it than I was at salsa- that was complicated shit.

"Naruto..." I turned a bit to look at Sakura. She walked towards me, placing her soft hand on my mark. I jumped back a little, a strike of pain slithering down my spine. She stared at it with a look of worry on her face, a thing of panic in mine. "Your Mark..."

"What about it? Does it bother you? I'm sorry, I just figured since you've seen it before you wouldn't have a problem with-"

"No it's fine! I don't have a problem with it. Like you said, I've seen it before so. It's just..." She moved her hand back onto my shoulder and I winced, trying my hardest not to force that hand off of it. "It didn't look quite like this the last time I saw it."

I turned my head, looking at whatever nitch in the wall that I could to distract myself.

"It looks like it's been burned." She ran her thumb over the said area softly, concern fully present in her actions. I shuddered under her touch unintentionally.

"That's because it has been burned." She looked up at me. She was a few centimeters shorter than I was, maybe six or so, and I looked down at her. She looked so pained that I wanted to hug her, but she did before I could and it took me a few moments before I reacted and hugged her back.

"Was it because of me...?" I knew that she was hoping that I would say 'no', that I _could _say that it was just an accident and it had nothing to do with her. But if I was anything, I wasn't a liar; there was no way I couldn't say the truth.

I nodded slowly, a nervous swallow coming from the girl in my arms.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled, my eyes growing dead and my heart dying as I forced these words out. There is only one exception to my rule.

"It's okay."

* * *

I stared at the screen, my lip twitching and a curiosity striking within me. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, spinning her into his arms harshly and dropping her, only to laugh along with the girl now on the floor.

"Those two seem close." I gazed at Kakashi, who was to my left, through the corner of my eye. He was look at the screen too.

"Hmmm." Kakashi was quiet for once.

Sakura went somewhere, and Naruto stripped himself of his shirt while she was gone. My eyes went immediately to his Mark and then around, his profession definitely keeping his body in shape. He did some dance moves, and when she came back they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"You know something you're not willing to tell me, huh?" I watched in slight annoyance as she attempted to touch his Mark, the blonde jumping back and sort of dodging it. After some more conversation, she touched it again. This time, I saw Naruto stiffen but he didn't move.

"Let's just say that they were..._close_." She pulled him into a hug, and when he hugged back I felt a pang of jealousy run through me.

"Kakashi, what do you mean by '_close_'?" He was about to say something when his cell phone rang. I sighed, looking away from the two dancers.

_I wonder what they were saying to each other. _

I heard him end the call and I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, that was UDA." He stated simply. "We've got to head over there and leaves these two to work on their own for a few days. You have a newbie trying to get recruited and a special visitor." My eyebrow rose.

_Special visitor? _

As if the older man could read my thoughts, he shook his head and claimed that he knew nothing else. I sighed and took one last glance at the two in the video.

"Let's go."

Upon my arrival at the Konoha division, I was heavily greeted by Ino and some other people I didn't care much to know. I met with Asuma, asking for a portfolio of whoever the wannabe was, walking to my office and unlocking my door.

I stepped in and slapped the vanilla folder on one of the side tables in the room.

"**Okaeri, ototo.**" I didn't look in the direction of the voice, my hands clenching and my muscles tensing at his sinful voice. "**Where have you been? I've been looking for you, you know. Oh, but of course you wouldn't know; you gave me the incorrect address.**"

I sighed. "I have something called a cell phone, Itachi. I'm sure you know how to use it."

"**Don't be a smart-ass.**" I bit the inside of my cheek. "I don't have to let you stay here. Do not complain."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"A little ducking show me a certain video that I could not refuse to converse with you about." He fiddled with the said video DVD in his hand, a calm look on his face as always.

It took me a moment to think and answer, my stomach twisting as I thought about what he could be referring to. It must've shown on my face, because Itachi was chuckling after I had finished thinking.

"You've become soft, **ototo**. If you could see your face you would laugh along with me. I guess I might really have to take some action regarding this Naruto, huh?" I was about to say something when he continued. "I certainly cannot have a bad influence acting upon my brother and changing him into something else _but_ an Uchiha. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?"

_How did he get a _recording _of that day? There's no cameras in my office, so how did he..._

"I told you that you were to never speak with Sabuko again."

_Wait...what?_

"You think...you're talking about the one time I stood up for Naruto?"

"I don't know what you guys were talking about, because we're not allowed to display the sound, but you knew that you weren't supposed to say anything to him."

I scoffed. "He was going to use Naruto, the same way he did with me."

Itachi chuckled and then abruptly cut it off, signalling it's fakeness. "You should've let him, then, because whatever you just said about him 'using you' was a lie. How typical of you."

"What the hell do you think you're- I couldn't have just left him to Gaara like that! And what is this about lying?" I was fuming, my fist balling.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. After all, you were the one who specifically lied over and over again about being in that... _thing _with him. I had to cover your ass more than enough times to consider it a pain in the ass. Sasuke, I can't have this start again. I'd have to pull you from your position."

There was a silence and I shut my eyes in order to calm myself down.

"**Do you even have a soul**?" I whispered it, my eyes opening slowly and looking up at my older sibling. When he gave no response, I continued. "**You're always so stoic and nonchalant, as if you didn't even have such a thing known as 'feelings'. You have never once called or seen me or talked with me if it wasn't for work; if it wasn't for this damn company!**"

"That's because you aren't on my level yet; you're not a _true_ Uchiha." He shuffled around a bit, organizing some papers he had. I look down at the ground and gripped onto the edge of the wooden table harshly. "**I want you to stay away from the Uzumaki kid too.**"

I stilled. "_What_..._?_"

"**You heard me.**" He began walking past me. I was about to move when he gripped my shoulder roughly. "**And you know that I will not have to repeat myself for you to get the point, **don't you?" He let go and slammed my office door shut.

I sat on the floor and leant against the wall, closing my eyes and letting out an angered yell that echoed through the large room.

_Itachi._

* * *

**Haha! So please remember to let me know what you think, because it truly makes a difference. Also, remember to check out **_Brightly Dimmed._

**Love you all! **


End file.
